Potter the Player
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Dumbledore memilih menjadi pahlawan super. Sehingga Harry tumbuh dengan cara yang seharusnya, dan dia menjadi seorang remaja tanpa beban. In-progress.
1. Chapter 1

**JKR own Harry Potter's world. Me owned nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

 _Summary ::_ Dumbledore memilih menjadi pahlawan super. Sehingga Harry tumbuh dengan cara yang seharusnya, dan dia menjadi seorang remaja tanpa beban. In-progress.

1\. The Must A Do

Harry belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya andaikan Kau-Tahu-Siapa masih hidup pada zamannya. Menciptakan teror yang mereka bilang bahkan terasa sampai ke balik dinding Hogwarts. Bayangan mengerikan bahwa mungkin ada orang-orang terdekatnya sekarang yang gugur sebelum Harry sempat mengenal mereka.

Musim panas ini—akhirnya—Ayahnya menceritakan semua detil kejatuhan Kau-Tahu-Siapa tujuh belas tahun silam, tak lama setelah Ayahnya lulus Hogwarts pada 1979, yang dirayakan dengan pernikahannya. Setelah pengawasan ketat selama tiga tahun oleh ratu rumah tangga alias Ibunya, yang bersabda kalau sampai bercerita kisah tragis itu kepada Harry yang katanya masih anak-anak, ia takkan memberikan 'kesukaan' Ayahnya dan berpaling pada Harry, kelewat serius seperti biasa, akan memotong uang sakunya.

Dan ditambah ketika Harry tak menunjukkan ekspresi terancam, dia akan dilarang membeli Firebolt.

Dan Harry lebih tak bisa membayangkan itu. Sapu tercepat yang sangat ingin dia miliki, coba bayangkan. Ibunya telah mengenai titik lemahnya, ia tahu kalau Harry dengan sportif yang akan justru meminta Ayahnya agar menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita kisah seru itu.

Tapi semenjak ultimatum bersejarah itu, rasa penasaran bangkit bersamaan dengan kesadaran pasti bukan cuma orang tuanya yang mengetahui cerita lengkapnya. Harry bertanya pada penyihir dewasa lain yang dia jumpai di waktu senggang yang memungkinkan, atau anak-anak mereka, lagipula dia tinggal di Hogwarts dan apa yang Ibunya harapkan dari dia tidak boleh tahu, sekarang juga?

Tapi sampai sekarang hanya garis besarnya yang Harry tahu, sebagian besar informasi itu didapat dari buku, itu pun sarat desas-desus. Dia mengonfirmasi pengetahuan itu pada Ayahnya, yang dengan berat hanya dapat mengiyakan atau sebaliknya, masih segan pada ulitimatum yang dulu, tak diberi 'kesukaan' oleh Ibunya.

Dan berita benar yang paling umum, tanpa Harry harus bertanya, adalah yang menjatuhkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak lain ialah kepala sekolah Harry saat ini, Albus Dumbledore. Lalu ada yang dikoreksi Ayahnya dengan hati-hati, bahwa keenam benda yang harus ikut dihancurkan bukanlah senjata rahasia melainkan bagian dari jiwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang harus rusak jika ingin benar-benar memusnahkan empunya.

Dan ada cerita lain yang kerap kali disanggah. Beberapa Harry sudah tahu kalau itu konyol tapi tetap disampaikan memita pendapat Ayahnya, atau terkadang lebih tepatnya, dia ingin menertawakannya bersama-sama. Seperti contoh; salah satu dari tujuh totem itu... adalah wig. Ayahnya berkomentar di sela tawanya, "Well, informanmu punya poin, mengingat kalau dia pasti malu kepalanya sebotak batu akik dimantra pernis. Kau tau apa itu batu akik, kan?"

Dan sekarang sudah tiga tahun semenjak ultimatum bersejarah. Harry masih bertanya sana-sini, menebak dan menanyakan ulang pada Ayahnya. Tapi menjelang berakhirnya tahun ajaran kemarin, saat Harry iseng menyelinap ke dapur, dia mendapatkan satu cerita tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa lagi dari salah satu peri-rumah tua. Cerita itu yang paling mengganjal dari semua yang pernah dia dapatkan, sampai musim panas ini. Cerita itu yang menyebabkan Ayahnya mengungkapkan detil kisah dengan persetujuan Ibunya.

"Dad," mulai Harry, selagi memoles gagang Firebolt. Mengerling Ibunya yang mengumpulkan pakaian kotor.

Mr. Potter mengeluarkan wajah dari Daily Prophet. "Ya?"

"Ada yang mau aku tanyakan," kata Harry lagi, berhenti memainkan peralatan sapunya.

James diam sejenak menebak wajah putranya. Mengerling Lily dengan waspada, seketika itu juga beradu tatap, ia ikut mendengarkan dan juga bisa menebak Harry karena ini sudah terlalu sering. Tetapi James tetap melanjutkan, walau dengan suara rendah, "Tentang ceritanya?"

Harry mengangguk. Sekarang ganjalan hatinya lebih besar daripada semua kewaspadaan konyol Ayahnya atau kegalakan Ibunya. Jadi dia langsung cerita. "Yeah... Mei kemarin aku sedang masuk ke dapur Hogwarts, dan peri-rumah ini datang padaku sambil menawarkan tar. Dia mengenalku, dan... tau-tau menceritakan apa yang dia tahu tentang kejatuhan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Jadi apa, apa itu benar Dumbledore mengorbankan seorang peri-rumah untuk mendapat salah satu benda itu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," kata James, menggeleng-geleng agak tegang. "Kau telah salah paham. Bukan begitu kejadian sebenarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya?" tuntut Harry, tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Atau lebih karena Firebolt sudah ada di tangannya, sekarang tak ada lagi yang lebih diinginkannya dari mendengar lengkap kisah ini.

"Lily?" kata James, tapi tatapannya lekat pada anaknya. Harry berpaling saat Ayahnya berpaling duluan pada Ibunya.

Lily berhenti dalam langkahnya mengumpulkan lebih banyak jubah kotor. "Baiklah. Aku tak mau anakku sendiri berpikiran macam-macam, kami tidak mengorbankan siapa pun dalam mencapai kemenangan itu. Itu cara Voldemort, Harry, kau harus tahu."

Serangan perasaan bersalah karena dalam artian tertentu Harry memang menuduh, tapi dia tak termakan oleh itu. Dia menatap Ibunya dengan hati—yang mendadak—merasa penting untuk mengetahui apa pun kebenarannya.

"Okei," kata James dengan keras, nyengir untuk meredam tensi. Di sisi yang sama memang inilah yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu. Setelah mendapat perhatian penuh dari Harry dia mulai bercerita. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana detil kejatuhan Voldemort, dan aku akan menguraikannya untukmu lebih detil dari buku mana pun. Kau tak bisa mempelajari ini dari buku karena kami hanya membuka informasi seperlunya, jadi aku pun berharap kau pun harus bijak dengan pengetahuan ini."

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah, siapa 'kami'?"

"Orde Phoenix, tentu saja, kau pasti pernah dengar, orang tuamu salah satu anggotanya," kata James, mengisyaratkan dirinya dan Lily. "Begitu Voldemort dalam kekuatan penuh, Dumbledore harus memastikan dia mempunyai—jika aku boleh sebut—pasukan, yang mesti seelit Auror, namun dia sendiri tangan pertama yang harus memastikan penjagaan rahasia informasi yang kami miliki agar jangan sampai bocor. Itu penting, pada akhirnya."

"Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang disegani Voldemort, bukan segan karena rasa hormat, tapi dia tahu Dumbledore lebih kuat darinya... Dan Dumbledore bukan pensiunan yang mendamba kesunyian sekalipun ada perang berkecamuk di bawah hidungnya, dia sangat sadar apa yang dia mampu lakukan. Jadi dia mendorong faktor itu sampai limit. Dia menunjukkan kemampuannya sampai limit, dan menekan rasa takut Voldemort sampai limit. Dumbledore yang sekarang beda dengan dulu. Kau mungkin mengira dia penyihir tua yang eksentrik, sedikit gila, dengan selera humor paling garing. Kau tak pernah melihatnya marah, itulah dia dulu. Sepanjang waktu, sepanjang yang aku pernah saksikan, kemarahan pejuang terpatri di wajahnya. Aku menganggapnya pahlawan super karena dia menunjukkan pengampunan yang cukup, garis besar perbedaan dia dengan Voldemort. Dan karena tentu saja, dia di pihak yang baik..."

"Dumbledore mengetahui kelemahan Voldemort, tapi tidak tahu rahasianya, belum," lanjut James dramatis, mengambil napas dan menegakkan badan. "Pada musim panas setelah aku lulus, tapi, mari kita mundur sedikit... you see, Voldemort menggalakan kampanye tentang visi misinya mengontrol muggle dan segalanya untuk mengumpulkan pengikut, dan Dumbledore dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga menggelar kampanye berbeda, bahwa dia akan memberikan rasa selamat dan aman yang dia jamin sendiri kepada orang-orang yang mendukungnya, dengan kata lain, yang menentang Voldemort. Ada banyak orang yang menyadari Dumbledore lebih kuat, jadi dia sendiri memanfaatkan itu bukan hanya untuk membuat kesal Voldemort, tapi untuk menarik 'orang-orang penting'."

"Jadi di musim panas setelah aku dan Ibumu lulus dan bergabung dengan Orde walaupun tanpa dijanjikan apa pun selain kedamaian, kampanye Dumbledore berhasil, walaupun kampanye Voldemort juga—aku dan Ibumu sendiri, bersama-sama kami lolos darinya saat dia sendiri datang untuk merekrutku tapi kutolak mentah-mentah," James berhenti untuk tersenyum pada Lily yang sedang tersenyum bagaikan senyum itu bisa membuat siapa pun jatuh cinta. Harry berdeham, Ayahnya dengan gembira melanjutkan, "Ada dua orang yang mengetahui rahasia terpenting Voldemort, dan cukup berani untuk datang. Salah satunya—pada waktu itu kami pun tak pernah menyangka—adalah Regulus adik Sirius, yang diperkenalkan padamu musim panas kemarin. Dia—jangan bilang siapa yang memberitahumu—tadinya Pelahap Maut. Dicap tanda kegelapan pada umur enambelas, enambelas! Coba bayangkan, saat itu Ibumu sedang menjambak-jambak rambutnya, atau rambutku, atau rambut siapa saja dalam jangkauan tangannya kerena stres ujian NEWT!"

Kaus kaki kotor mendarat di wajah Ayahnya. Dia menarik kaus kaki itu dan mengangkatnya di udara, untuk di-Accio balik oleh Ibunya. Harry nyengir, sementara Ayahnya meneruskan.

"Well, itu benar. Tapi tak sedalam lingkaran utama seperti Malfoy, atau Lestrange atau Bellatrix, atau... teman lama kita," James diberi pandangan mencela oleh Lily. "Jadi Regulus mengetahui rahasia tuannya bukan karena dipercaya, dia mencari tahu, dan dia tahu, dan datang kepada kami karena dendam."

James menceritakan kisah yang diceritakan Regulus pada Orde Phoenix, tentang peri-rumah keluarga Black yang disuruh menguji coba ramuan penderitaan, ditinggalkan di dalam gua penuh inferi tapi berhasil kembali dengan selamat.

Harry menyambar cerita itu. "Apa itu peri-rumah yang aku tanyakan di awal?"

"Kurang lebih mungkin iya, dan, dia dimintai tolong oleh Dumbledore, bukan dikorbankan, catat itu... Regulus berhasil tahu benda yang disimpan di sana—dari semua benda atau senjata yang barangkali penting—ternyata adalah pecahan jiwa Voldemort itu sendiri, Horcrux."

"Horcrux?" tanya Harry, mengernyit.

"Ya, pengait kehidupan, kalau kau tak mau menyebutnya hidup kekal. Itu yang membuat wajah manusianya berubah, tak punya rambut, dan hidung. Informasi Regulus tidak langsung diterima waktu itu, bisa jadi itu jebakan, kita tahu masih menjadi siapa dia... tapi Dumbledore percaya, dia memberikan kesempatan, karena seperti itulah Dumbledore. Saat itu juga dia meminta untuk diantar ke gua itu. Peri-rumah itu dipanggil Regulus untuk memenuhi permintaan Dumbledore dengan syarat dia sendiri ikut. Jelas sekali dia pun kurang memercayai Dumbledore, jadi tak ada gunanya berdebat, lagipula masa dia berpikir bisa menandingi kalaupun Dumbledore berniat mencekoki ramuan ini lagi ke peri-rumahnya, atau ke Regulus itu sendiri. Tapi mereka kembali tak lama kemudian, Dumbledore hanya memeriksa tempat itu, dia bilang tak mau salah langkah. Dan dia bilang kalau Regulus berkata jujur, maka mulai sejak itu dia dan peri-rumahnya diberikan perlindungan khusus oleh Dumbledore."

"Berita Horcrux ini beredar di Orde dengan hati-hati, diobrolkan dengan kode-kode yang dimantrai Dumbledore dan tak lama setelahnya, Horace Slughorn datang dengan gugup, dia adalah profesor ramuan aku dan Ibumu saat kami di Hogwarts, mengambil pensiun pas sesudah perang. Dia berkata seperti ada racun di tiap kalimatnya, sebuah pengakuan, dulu sekali seorang murid yang nantinya menjadi Voldemort pernah menemuinya dan bertanya mungkinkah kita membuat tujuh Horcrux, membagi satu jiwa jadi tujuh bagian. Dan dia menjawab secara teori itu mungkin, dia mengaku dulu dia menyukai Voldemort muda, anak yang jenius, tapi kini dia menyesal."

"Horace punya hati yang baik," kata Lily, kini sudah menyelesaikan cucian dan ikut duduk di samping Harry.

Ayahnya mengiyakan sebelum meneruskan, "Kemudian Dumbledore lebih garang dari biasanya, karena dia bilang dugaannya benar. Dan besoknya dia mulai menelusuri masa lalu Voldemort dengan cara dan gayanya sendiri untuk menebak benda-benda seperti apa yang dijadikan Horcrux Voldemort."

"Anggota Orde yang lain bolak-balik ke gua dengan Apparate peri-rumah langsung ke pulau di tengah danau, mempelajari bagaimana penanggulangan yang tak merugikan, mumpung Voldemort tidak mampir ke sana setiap sarapan. Kami punya ahli ramuan, rintangannya jadi begitu konyol setelah dikaji berulang kali, itu akan membunuh kalau baru pertama kali datang tapi langsung mencoba mengambil Horcrux-nya, kecuali kau Dumbledore. Tapi bahkan dia meminta kami menunggu sampai dia mendapat titik cerah apa benda-benda lainnya. Lalu tiba giliran Mad-Eye Moody pergi ke gua, dia langsung dapat melihat ke dasar baskom, dan dia mendeskripsikan bentuk liontin asli Slytherin di balik ramuan itu." James memelankan penjelasannya. "Lalu wajah Dumbledore cerah, dia bilang waktunya sebentar lagi. Dan dia mulai memberikan misi-misi sulit."

"Misi bahaya dan berisiko," kata Lily. "Itu yang mereka sukai."

James terkekeh, lebih karena tingkahnya tak mau dicontoh Harry. "Dumbledore berkata yang lebih penting adalah tempat persembunyian Horcrux-nya. Dia curiga selain tempat-tempat yang berkesan bagi Voldemort, dia juga curiga Voldemort memercayai Pelahap Maut lingkaran dalamnya. Sementara kami menyeludup ke rumah-rumah Pelahap Maut, menyergap mereka dalam kediaman mereka sendiri, mengorek informasi dan berusaha pergi tanpa jejak... Dumbledore mengunjungi tempat-tempat dalam daftarnya. Dalam cuma sehari, dengan kemampuan dan nalurinya, salah satu tempat itu terbukti jadi tempat persembunyian. Dia sekali lagi cuma memeriksa tempat itu, seperti kubilang mumpung Voldemort tak sadar sedang diburu, kembali pada kami untuk menceritakan detil gubuk keluarga Gaunt ini dan jenis rintangan pelindungnya."

"Di saat yang sama, kami menemukan kemungkinan dua Horcrux lain. Kecurigaan Dumbledore benar, Voldemort menitipkan sesuatu kepada Pelahap Mautnya untuk dijaga. Kau tahu, ini menjadi keahlian Ayah dan walimu," Harry menjadi lebih tertarik saat dia nyengir lagi. "itu benar, aku dalam Jubah Gaib dan Sirius berubah jadi Padfoot yang selincah bayangan. Kami menyergap Rodolphus Lestrange di kamarnya sendiri, tanpa basa-basi menjejalkan Veritaserum, dia langsung menjelaskan benda ini, sebuah piala dengan lambang Hufflepuff, dia simpan di brankas Gringotts-nya. Kami menjadi begitu bersemangat sampai kami tak lupa bilang terima kasih sebelum memorinya kami modifikasi."

"Bahkan kami meraih hasil yang lebih bagus saat menyergap Lucius Malfoy di kamar mandinya, kau tak mau tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan... Setelah sesi Veritaserum, apakah Voldemort menitipkanmu bendanya yang sangat penting, tanyaku, lalu di luar harapan kami, dia menarik sebuah buku tua dari balik jubahnya... Itu masih jadi lelucon yang bagus, Malfoy membawa potongan jiwa tuannya meski saat buang air." James dan Harry tertawa keras, bahkan Lily tersenyum. "Baiklah, saat itu kami melakukan perjudian, berpikir keadaan bisa jadi dipersulit kalau Malfoy memindahkan itu misalnya ke Gringotts juga, jadi kami membuat duplikatnya dan membawa yang asli. Tapi itu berdampak seperti pecutan, saat kami memberikan buku itu pada Dumbledore, dia bilang kita akan berlomba dengan waktu mulai saat itu."

"Jadi teknisnya kami sudah menemukan tiga Horcrux; liontin Slytherin, cincin di gubuk Gaunt, dan buku itu. Satu lagi, Horcrux piala Hufflepuff telah kami tahu letaknya. Lalu menurut penyergapan lain, Dumbledore menyimpulkan ada satu yang disembunyikan di Hogwarts. Jika kami mengetahuinya berarti sudah lima dan tinggal satu sebelum menyerang frontal Voldemort. Selama Horcrux aman, Voldemort akan selalu bangkit dari kekalahan atau bahkan kematian. Jadi itu penting untuk menghancurkan semua Horcrux sebelum mengalahkan Voldemort itu sendiri."

"Dumbledore meminta kami menyampaikan pendapat, tapi pendapat kami tak lebih berguna dari tebakannya sendiri. Kami berdiskusi tentang peninggalan Empat Pendiri lagi, relik Ravenclaw yang hilang berabad-abad menjadi semacam titik buntu, jadi apa Voldemort memilikinya atau tidak, sementara ada satu hantu ini, kau mungkin kenal, ia dijuluki Grey Lady, salah satu hantu asrama Hogwarts, yang sewaktu hidup adalah anak kandung Ravenclaw akan tetapi tak mau memberi petunjuk pada Dumbledore yang menurutnya justru hantu itu tahu sesuatu. Dia mengaku dengan seluruh sihirnya tak dapat mengorek informasi dari hantu itu..." James kemudian tersenyum pada Lily. "Lalu kau bilang apa pada pertemuan itu, sayang?"

Harry bisa melihat perubahan warna merah pada wajah Ibunya. "Itu memalukan," katanya.

"Tapi berhasil!" seru James gembira. "Ibumu berkata, Harry, 'mungkin kau harus membujuknya', mengusulkan ide sesederhana itu di dalam situasi yang bahkan Dumbledore memutar-mutar otaknya untuk membuat Grey Lady bicara. Jadi dia meminta Lily, meminta tolong bahkan, untuk membujuk hantu itu sambil berkata kelembutan Lily mungkin lebih efektif dari kelembutan Dumbledore, kalau aku tak salah ingat ucapannya... tapi Dumbledore percaya padanya."

"Tak ada kesan meremehkan darinya saat memintaku," kata Lily.

"Karena kau memang tidak remeh! Kau berhasil membujuk Grey Lady bercerita!" sementara Ayahnya cerita tentang pencurian Helena Ravenclaw, hutan di Albania, Rowena Ravenclaw sakit keras, dan Baron Berdarah membunuh lalu bunuh diri... Harry membayangkan mata cemerlang Lily menghipnotis hantu Grey Lady untuk bercerita, dan pikiran ngawur berkata Harry mungkin sanggup membujuknya juga kalau dia mau. "-dan Dumbledore kembali dari Albania satu jam kemudian berkata kita telah keduluan, katanya ada jejak sihir rumit yang sulit diuraikan dalam hutan itu. Tapi dia bilang belum selesai, setelah tahu apa yang mungkin tersembunyi di kastilnya sendiri, Dumbledore kembali ke Hogwarts dan melakukan perjudian lain dengan menyuruh semua peri-rumah mencari diadem Ravenclaw, menjelaskan bentuknya dengan teliti. Peri-rumah Hogwarts mengetahui rahasia kastil mungkin sebaik para pendirinya, asal kita memintanya dengan tepat, kata Dumbledore—aku sendiri saat masih sekolah kenal sebagian besar jalan rahasia dari peri-rumah. Dan saat ratusan dari mereka melacak sesuatu, satu jam kemudian laporan datang. Kami bersulang saat Dumbledore mengonfirmasinya. Kami bergantian menjaganya dan melihatnya langsung, letaknya di dalam ruang tersembunyi di lantai tujuh."

"Dumbledore bersulang untuk jangan pernah meremehkan sihir peri-rumah," kata Lily.

"Tapi masih ada... berapa, satu atau dua lagi?" tanya Harry, yang belum bisa membayangkan persulangan.

"Baru akan ke sana," kata James, lalu menjadi lebih serius, lalu perlahan-lahan ada wajah kesedihan di sana. "Setelah itu kami benar-benar berlomba dengan waktu. Salah satu sobat karibku hilang, aku yakin dia pasti disergap, sekalipun Dumbledore tak merasakan kebocoran rahasia pada mantra yang dia terapkan pada informasi Orde," James diam sejenak, dia menunduk layaknya mengheningkan cipta. "itu karena mereka gagal membuat Peter bicara, aku tahu." dan Harry melihat Ibunya bangkit untuk berpindah duduk ke samping James dan menggenggam tangannya. Harry seperti tak perlu bertanya apa sobatnya itu tak pernah ditemukan.

James melanjutkan dengan kuat. "Tapi walaupun begitu, Dumbledore memerintahkan kami mengumpulkan Horcrux-Horcrux yang masih ada pada tempatnya. Aku dan Sirius mengambil yang ada di Hogwarts tanpa halangan. Empat orang; Dorcas Meadowes, Horace Slughorn si master ramuan, Regulus dan peri-rumahnya mengambil yang di gua. Regulus yang meminum ramuannya... Mad-Eye, Gideon dan Fabian Prewett mengambil yang ada di gubuk Gaunt dengan sedikit kesulitan, tapi berhasil berkat arahan Dumbledore yang juga berpesan jangan sampai kami tergoda untuk mengenakan benda-benda itu, yang aku temukan tidak menjadi rintangan. Dumbledore sendiri mengambil yang ada di lemari besi Lestrange di Gringotts, dia berkata dia hanya tinggal mengambilnya, dengan beberapa jentikan kontra kutukan, dan pulang sama seperti berangkatnya dengan teleport api phoenix-nya."

"Fawkes?" tanya Harry. "Bisa keluar-masuk bank goblin itu?"

"Dumbledore bilang begitu. Dan masalahnya bukan lagi pada sisa waktu sebelum Voldemort menyadari kami memburu Horcrux, tapi kami hanya ingin mengakhiri kebrutalan Voldemort." kata James. "Jika benar-benar Voldemort sudah membuat Horcrux keenam, karena Dumbledore sedikit meragukannya, itu akan ditandai dengan invasi keluar Britania karena Voldemort menganggap tujuh Horcrux membuat kekuatannya penuh. Dan itu terjadi tak lama kemudian, invasi Voldemort selalu perlahan tapi Orde menyadarinya. Salah satu Pelahap Mautnya sejengkal lagi menjadi kepala sekolah Durmstrang, setelah pendahulunya hilang secara misterius. Jadi hanya ada satu cara untuk menebak apa dan di mana Horcrux terakhir... yaitu saat Voldemort sendiri menunjukkannya."

"Jadi Dumbledore mengundang wartawan Daily Prophet, untuk meliputnya saat dia melenyapkan kelima benda milik Voldemort," James mengangkat koran tersebut di tangannya. "Dumbledore membujuknya agar berani ketika Dumbledore membeberkan maksud dan tujuannya, karena Orde tak bisa mengarang cerita baru kenapa kami mau mempublikasikan penghancuran kelima benda itu sekaligus di depan mata mereka. Di situ Dumbledore sedikit berkata bohong itu semua senjata Voldemort, bukan Horcrux. Dan tetap saja, kecemasan wartawan itu tak berkurang, dia bukan hanya menyadari beberapa benda itu peninggalan bersejarah, tapi ini membuka diri menentang Voldemort. Maka Dumbledore berjanji akan memalsukan identitas si penulis, dan jaminan keselamatan yang sudah terbukti tak sekalipun gagal. Dan berita itu terbit dua hari kemudian, begini judulnya; Albus Dumbledore membakar senjata-senjata Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kemudian di akhir artikel, Dumbledore dikutip; dia menantang Lord Voldemort berduel, pada Halloween di satu pulau kosong dekat Azkaban. Dumbledore menambahkan, kukutip, jika tidak datang bahkan telat satu menit saja, dia akan mencari dan menemukan Lord Voldemort, dan keruntuhannya akan menjadi sangat tidak hormat untuk penyihir sebesar Lord Voldemort."

"Apa dia serius?" kata Harry terkesima.

"Dumbledore? Ya, dia serius, dengan satu kondisi taruhannya benar."

"Taruhan apa?"

"See, koran itu perjudiannya. Artikel itu pasti sampai ke telinga Voldemort, dan dia akan tahu lima Horcrux-nya—bukan senjatanya—telah hancur, kalau-kalau dia tidak merasakan pecahan jiwanya dibakar. Dumbledore tak perlu ragu-ragu lagi apa Voldemort sadar atau tidak sedang diburu oleh Orde, karena dia menghancurkan kelimanya sekaligus... Dan jika memang ada Horcrux keenam-"

"Dia akan menjawab tantangan itu?"

"Hah? Bukan, justru sebaliknya, Dumbledore berkata pangeran kegelapan ini lebih rendah dari pengecut yang dia kenal... Jikapun terjadi duel, Voldemort tak mau Dumbledore yang menentukan lokasi. Jadi saat Halloween datang dia membiarkan Dumbledore datang ke lokasi pilihannya. Dia tahu dia tak bisa menghalangi Dumbledore untuk menemukannya." James tertawa sedikit. "Tapi itu semua masih tebak-menebak sebelum Halloween datang. Dan jika memang ada Horcrux keenam, tandanya Voldemort akan menambah perlindungan sihir pada Horcrux itu. Karena kalau memang tidak ada, ataupun belum dibuat, Voldemort mungkin takkan datang berduel, sebelum itu Orde akan mulai sulit melacaknya, akan tetapi aktivitasnya masih dapat terlacak. Jadi kami diminta untuk mengamati baik-baik... Dan perjudian dimenangkan oleh Dumbledore lagi, Voldemort sendiri yang menunjukkan Horcrux terakhirnya... Kami pun menyadari Horcrux keenam itu yang memang ada, masih baru dibuat, dan dengan sangat beruntung tebakan Dumbledore benar lagi, bahwa Horcrux itu takkan dibiarkan jauh dari sisi Voldemort karena kesombongannya."

Harry yang tak mengerti di mana letak beruntungnya tidak bicara saat Ayahnya mengambil nafas.

"Dia menjadikan ular besar peliharaannya Horcrux keenam, satu-satunya Horcrux hidup, dengan racun bisa yang mematikan dan hampir tanpa penawar, tapi saat itu sepanjang waktu selalu berada dalam kandang sihir yang Voldemort buat sendiri... Kami menyusun strategi, semua harus berakhir di Halloween. Jadi sementara Dumbledore tetap menunggu di arena duel, tak peduli akan datang ataupun Dumbledore yang mendatangi Voldemort, kami harus melenyapkan ular itu terlebih dahulu. Sisa dari kami berusaha mengambil perhatian Voldemort dan memisahkannya dengan ularnya, dan yang berhasil adalah orang tua Neville temanmu, Frank Longbottom berdua istrinya, Alice. Auror tangguh, mereka berdua, mereka berhasil lolos... sementara Moony kita yang berhasil membunuh Horcrux ular itu. Kau tahu bagaimana metodenya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Mengatakan tanpa pikir panjang, "Memenggal kepalanya?"

"Well, yeah, yeah, tepat sekali! Tapi lebih tepatnya adalah Moony menggigitnya sampai putus, ("James!" protes Lily.) AW! Sori, sayang... Well, ya itu tadi, Moony sedang dalam transformasinya yang cukup dapat dia bisa kendalikan. See, tak ada yang sembuh dari gigitan werewolf."

"Kepala ularnya dipenggal katamu, Dad, apa yang bisa sembuh dari itu?"

"Ya, tapi kaulupa kalau ular itu sebuah Horcrux. Dengan cara yang salah, Horcrux bisa memperbaiki diri, atau bahkan tak tergores. Coba kau bayangkan kalau kita cuma memakai kutukan pemenggal, kita pergi setelah kita kira ular itu mati, tapi kemudian ular itu hidup lagi berkat Horcrux, kita mengira sudah menghancurkan Horcrux padahal belum, lalu sekalipun Voldemort tumbang... dia bakal bangkit lagi, membuat Horcrux lebih banyak, mungkin berikutnya menggunakan empat belas benda yang tak saling berkaitan sama sekali..."

"Aku mengerti, kembali total ke awal," kata Harry.

"Tak hanya itu, masa-masa suram itu akan sampai pada anak-anak kami," kata Ibunya pelan. "Akan sampai padamu. Salah satu hal yang paling aku tidak inginkan."

"Itu benar, bukan hanya Dumbledore yang ingin menyudahinya saat itu juga, kami pun begitu," sahut James. "Jadi begitulah cerita detilnya. Voldemort kabarnya menyiksa semua Pelahap Mautnya yang setia saat kembali dan mendapati ularnya mati. Lucius Malfoy kabarnya yang paling parah, yang dijadikan alasan dia bisa menghirup udara bebas sampai sekarang. Tapi Halloween tiba, ketika Voldemort tidak muncul, maka Dumbledore mencari dan menemukannya di Belgia, ada informasi itu di pegunungan tempat perkemahan Raksasa, namun lalu tetap dibawa ke pulau yang sudah disiapkan Dumbledore untuk berduel sportif; tak ada aling-aling selain kemampuan mereka sendiri. Dan bagi Voldemort, tak ada yang bisa dijadikan korban sandera, dan tak bisa kabur dari pulau itu. Dan dia... kalah." James menyudahinya.

"Untuk... selamanya?" Harry bertanya begitu sebagai ganti pertanyaan status Voldemort kalah atau mati.

James sepertinya mengerti akan kerisauan putranya. "Dumbledore harus melakukannya. Jika bukan dia, tak ada lagi yang sanggup. Dia mengakhiri Voldemort dengan simpel tanpa siksaan, kalau itu cukup meringankanmu."

"'Makasih," Harry mengangguk tanpa komentar tambahan, bangkit menjauh sambil menatap keluar jendela menghindar dari Ayah ataupun Ibunya. Dia tidak tahu soal bunuh membunuh, tapi membunuh Voldemort pastinya tindakan tepat, karena diperlukan alasan yang tepat untuk membunuh. Dari semua informasi yang Harry tampung tentang Voldemort, penyihir hitam ini memang layak dan pantas mati. Dan Harry melihatnya dari sisi lain, setidaknya bukan dia yang harus mengambil nyawa siapapun.

Lalu—dengan tanpa berhubungan sama sekali—dalam waktu yang cepat Harry mendengar pekikan Ibunya, bersama kursi terbalik. Ditambah Ayahnya yang mengumpat saat Harry ditabrak dan wajahnya tersabet oleh rambut merah gelap Ibunya. "Apa-" kata Harry, waktu Ibunya sedang membuka jendela di depan mereka lebar-lebar. Harry baru memerhatikan penyebabnya.

Seekor burung hantu kuning kecokelatan terbang meluncur masuk, menghambur berputar pada langit-langit ruang santai sebelum mendarat di bingkai jendela tempatnya datang. Dia menjulurkan kakinya tempat surat bercap Hogwarts terikat pada Harry, tapi Ibunya yang menyambar surat itu bahkan sebelum Harry berpikir untuk mengambilnya. Burung hantu itu memberi Lily tatapan 'grow-up!' sebelum terbang keluar jendela sekali lagi.

"Mum!" protes Harry, saat Ibunya membuka surat itu tanpa permisi, ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi tapi toh dia diam saja sementara James tertawa. "Biarkan, Harry, aku senang melihatnya begitu."

"Kau hanya boleh begini-" kata Lily, memegang ujung surat putranya dengan dua jari seakan tak mau membuat lecak amplopnya. "pada keluarga saja, atau temanmu yang dekat, ini-" Ia menyobek amplop dengan dua jari yang lain. "tidak sopan." Tangannya bergetar kecil saat menarik perkamen terlipatnya, tapi justru ia terfokus pada amplopnya, dan Ibunya membalik amplop itu ke bawah, seperti berniat menuang, tapi kelewat gemas dengan mengguncang-guncangnya kemudian ia mengerang.

Oleh karena itu Ayahnya tertawa semakin keras, yang membuat Harry ikutan nyengir walaupun masih belum mengerti kenapa. "Ada apa? Itu cuma daftar buku pelajaranku, kan?"

James mengangguk. "Daftar buku dan surat tahun ajaranmu yang kelima, dan Ibumu, sedang mencari lencana Prefek," Harry mulai mengerti, tersenyum jail dan manggut-manggut, tapi tidak tega mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya di depan Ibunya. Tapi Ayahnya sedikit banyak menyampaikan itu. "Sori, sayang, bukan di dunia ini Harry menjadi Prefek... Yang aku lihat dia sedang asik menikmati masa-masanya." Dia menambahkan pada Harry, dengan intonasi kebanggaan dan rasa puas diri yang tak tanggung-tanggung. "Kau terlalu mirip denganku, son."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN ::_ Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Saya menghargainya.

 **JKR own Harry Potter's world. Me owned nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

2\. The Back of Her Head

"Hanya orang bego yang menjadi Prefek," dengkur Fred bermalas-malasan sambil menguap, merosot di kursi malas di salah satu teras Godric's Hollows, kediaman Harry. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana kantuk menyerang, dan mata jadi berat karena faktor tambahan cuaca yang panas.

"Menteri ke H5, skak," Akan tetapi Ron masih fokus pada papan catur sihir. Menteri itu mencabut gadanya dan diacungkan pada Raja hitam milik Harry.

"Dan terlebih lagi," timpal George. "hanya orang pandir, yang tak dibutuhkan masyarakat jika menyesal tidak dijadikan Prefek."

Ron berjengit pada saudara kembarnya, tetapi Harry menyeringai pada papan caturnya. "Bloody hell, bagaimana kalau Mrs. Potter mendengar kalian?"

"Bukan begitu maksud kami, ye'moron," kata George cepat-cepat. "Jadi Prefek itu mengisap habis kesenangan dalam hidupmu. Kau disuruh-suruh. Disuruh rapat. Disuruh patroli kayak Filch, mind you, tidak diupah pula. Kau hanya mendapat hak-hak istimewa yang di tempat pertama bisa kami nikmati tanpa menjadi Prefek. Yang paling menjadi masalah adalah kau bukan lagi anak bebas."

"Bahkan otoritas memberikan detensi tidak meminimalisirnya." kata Fred, mengangguk yang mengesankan jawaban itu adalah paling bijaksana.

"Raja ke F1," Harry menyudahi gilirannya. Sementara Ron menggeleng, merasa percuma melawan argumen mereka. Raja hitam bergeser dengan khidmat.

Kendati Harry masih ingat Ayahnya berpesan untuk lebih bijak menceritakan kelengkapan kejatuhan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dia cuma tidak perlu merasa khawatir bercerita pada para Weasley ini. Terutama Fred dan George, dia hanya perlu cemas memberikan mereka ide jail, barangkali disalahartikan menjadi ide sadis, itu pun kalau dia pernah mencemaskan hal tersebut. Kemudian, setelah menceritakan sebagian besarnya, obrolan sampai pada topik Prefek. Fred dan George berkata Harry sudah berada di jalur yang tepat. Dia tahu sifat mereka berdua, jadi dia tak mendengarkan mereka sampai ke hati, terlebih lagi karena dia merasa terhibur mendengarnya. Terlepas Ron juga berada di jalur yang sama.

Seperti yang kebanyakan ketahui, Harry dan Ron berteman baik sejak pertama kali bertemu di dalam kereta yang membawa mereka pergi ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kali. Bukan karena keluarga mereka, tapi karena mereka sendiri. Bahkan justru sebaliknya, berkat perkenalan itu, Harry mengenal George dan Fred dan Weasley yang lain, walaupun biasanya cuma Harry dan Ron yang bergantian berkunjung saat libur musim panas. Jadi tidak terlalu benar kalau si kembar beberapa kali ini ikut datang cuma untuk mengunjungi Harry.

George menyadari sesuatu, dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tepi teras. Lalu berteriak, "Heloo, Betty, baik-baik saja?"

Di samping, melewati pagar di halaman tetangga yang disirami matahari, menyinari serumpun beraneka tanaman-tanaman herbal, suara renta dan rapuh si nenek kesepian menyahut sayup-sayup, "Alo, yang di sana! Di mana, ya?"

"Di sini!" seru Fred yang mendadak segar. Melambai-lambai antusias seperti anak kecil yang mengusir nyamuk kepada Bathilda Bagshot. "Tetangga!"

Itu kurang lebih sebagian besar tujuan si kembar ikut ke Godric's Hollow. Harry tahu dari mereka sendiri beberapa hari lalu, ada 'bisnis lelucon' yang akan mereka jalankan setelah lulus, dan mereka sebelum ini-itu memerlukan modal. Jadi mereka mendekati—hampir mirip merayu—Bathilda, tetangga tua Harry yang hidup sendirian—bercanda yang diselingi keseriusan tak wajar—demi untuk meminjam modal, sebagai investasi, kalau bukan warisan, melihat kesendirian dan sepuhnya Bathilda. Hidupnya biasa saja, tidak glamor tapi mungkin karena sudah terlalu tua, tetapi Harry tahu Bathilda pasti punya suatu brankas penuh emas di Gringotts yang nominalnya terus bertambah karena royalti buku yang ditulis Bathilda masih dicetak sampai sekarang.

"...aku tak tau kau bisa begitu memalukan, Georgie," kata Fred beberapa waktu kemudian, tapi masih tertawa.

"Biarlah urat maluku putus," kata George yang kembali duduk, meninggalkan Bathilda dengan tenteram merawat tanamannya. "karena terkadang, pada akhirnya, ini bukan cuma tentang mencari sesuap makan, tapi memproduksi rasa senang,"

"Dan menciptakan tawa," sambung Fred. "Well said."

"Dan itu, kubilangi kalian, Harry dan," George menunjuk Ron. "temannya Harry, lebih penting dari nilai top dalam akademis, lebih penting dari isi lemari besimu, atau pamormu."

"Setuju," gumam Harry, matanya masih pada papan catur. "Knight ke C4," perintahnya. Helaan napas Ron membuat Harry menyeringai dan mengacak belakang rambutnya, ini sudah kelima kalinya dia diskak dalam kondisi bidak-bidak andalannya sudah pada hancur oleh Ron, tapi hasilnya bisa dilihat sebentar lagi seri. "Well, harus kauakui, Ron, seberapa gesitnya aku meloloskan diri..."

Ron terkekeh. "Selicin flobberworm."

"Selagi kalian berdua menikmati permainan kalian," kata Fred ikut campur dengan sok beralasan. "Bagaimana kalau kami mengambilkan kalian minuman dingin? Aku tahu letaknya, tenang, tenang," tambahnya saat menebak pergerakan Harry.

Ron menengadah pada mereka lambat-lambat, mata menyipit, tatapannya curiga, terlebih lagi baginya tidak mungkin hal itu sepele saat Fred dan George menawarkan diri mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia sudah terbiasa tidak usah mengerti sekalian urusan Fred dan George yang tidak jelas, hindari saja. Karena kesialan tak selalu datang tak disengaja.

"Kukira Ayahmu sudah bisa diganggu, kenapa tak sekalian tawari dia, kan, Harry?" kata George, dan dia mengedip. Berikutnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, berteriak permisi, dan meninggalkan Harry dan Ron dalam catur mereka.

"Apa lagi mau mereka?" gumam Ron saat sudah tinggal dirinya dan Harry di teras, sambil menjulurkan lehernya yang panjang.

"Sama seperti saat Bathilda tadi," kata Harry, dia menambahkan saat Ron tidak mengerti, "Mereka butuh modal bisnis toko lelucon."

Ron mengangkat alisnya. "Tahu darimana?"

"Mereka memberitahu."

"Masa mereka memberitahumu tapi tidak memberitahuku?"

"Yeah, tapi aku memberitahumu dan cukup soal tahu-tahu ini, sifat irimu itu jelek... Mereka, Fred dan George, paling tidak butuh modal awal seribu galleon dan saat cara paling atas semuanya tindak kriminal, mereka harus pelan-pelan menunjukkan proposal mereka, pada orang-orang berada, dan punya selera humor yang tinggi. Sangat sedikit orang yang meminjamkan lebih dari seratus galleon untuk sebuah toko lelucon. Tapi jika ada yang langsung memberi seribu dan itu berarti si kembar habis mandi liquid luck, si pemberi itu adalah orang yang benar-benar gila," Harry mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke belakang lewat atas bahunya. "Mungkin salah satunya James Potter."

"Lalu ada apa dengan Bathilda Bagshot?" tanya Ron menuntut, bayangan nenek tua itu punya selera humor yang tinggi sesulit ia masih peduli dengan investasi.

Harry tak menyalahkan itu, dia pun meringis sedikit waktu menjawab, "Well, itu agak berbeda... begini, ia kan sudah tua, barangkali Fred dan George bisa memanfaatkan sedikit harta warisannya yang terlantar-"

"Itu yang namanya kriminal." sela Ron.

Harry menatapnya, keseriusan berdiam sebentar di sana. "Mereka bercanda. Seperti biasanya. Mungkin mereka cuma meminjam, dan hutangnya akan mereka kembalikan nanti-nanti... Shite, aku akan memberikan mereka modal kalau aku berkuasa dengan uang keluarga."

"Mereka akan menolak pemberian uangmu kalau kau cuma memberikan, tapi, Oke," Ron berargumen. "Bagaimana kalau mereka gagal?"

"Nay," Harry menggeleng yakin. "Mereka takkan gagal, mereka punya bakatnya. Tapi itu dugaanku, tetap saja. Omong-omong... Raja ke E5. Nah, begitu. Stale, mate."

Raja hitam Harry dan Raja putih Ron berhadapan lalu saling membungkuk dan mulai mundur ke pos mereka masing-masing, sementara bidak-bidak yang hancur mulai membenarkan diri, sampai debu-debunya ikut menyatukan diri dan satu persatu menempati barisan mereka.

"Ini harus masuk biografiku untuk diceritakan pada cucu-cucu Weasley; Aku, hampir mengalahkan seorang Potter."

"Kau selalu mengalahkanku dalam catur, Ron," kata Harry nyengir. "kalau kau nyaris mengalahkanku adu terbang, itu baru sejarah."

"Kutil belagu."

Harry tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia beranggapan, panggilan-panggilan seperti 'kutil belagu' atau semacamnya barulah sebuah rupa penegasan seberapa karibnya Ron. Dia tak merasakan tersinggung satu kali pun, dan dia tahu pasti Ron pun demikian. Mereka pun tak seperlunya merasa berani mengatakan pendapat yang satu tentang yang lain sekalipun itu kebenaran yang tidak menyenangkan, biasa saja, santai. Karena itulah dasar-dasar teman baik, bukan cuma rasa percaya atau saling tolong-menolong, tanpa memungkiri itu membantu. Bisa dikatakan bagi Harry; Belum disinggung tapi tanpa tersinggung—bahkan dalam batasan tertentu menyinggung orang tua—belum bisa disebut karib.

"Bertukar?" tanya Ron sebelum mereka mulai lagi. Harry mengerucutkan bibir. "Hitam tak masalah." katanya. Maka Ron mengambil langkah pertama, "Pawn F2 ke F4... Tapi ini membuatku penasaran, kukira Prefek dipilih Dumbledore karena orang itu berpengaruh, bukan begitu? Siapa yang menurutnya pantas dari Gryffindor angkatan kita?"

"Pawn D2 ke D4," kata Harry, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

"Anggaplah kalau ada pemilihan, aku orang pertama yang memilihmu, Harry. Tapi kau bukan aku pun bukan Prefek... Pawn E2 ke E3."

"Itu langkah favoritmu, ya? Sama, pawn E2 ke E3... Tapi kau memilihku karena kepopuleran orang tuaku, kalau begitu sudut pandangmu, aku ya pantas."

"Nah, kau tak mulai menghindari omongan besarmu tentang kehebatanmu terbang, atau gayamu menangkap semua snitch itu, kan?" Ron memerintahkan kuda ksatrianya maju.

"Aku memang hebat di bidang itu. Tapi Dumbledore tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk membedakan Prefek dan kapten Quidditch, mate," Harry menjalankan bidak tengahnya lagi. Ron mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau menginginkannya, kan?"

Ron tak perlu kaget, walaupun itu berada di paling dasar angan-angannya, Ron memang menginginkan dirinya jadi Prefek. "'Dikit, sedikit saja, oke? Karena, begini, sebelum rantainya terputus pada mereka," dia mengangguk ke pintu masuk rumah. "Ketiga abang pertamaku semua Prefek, kau mungkin sudah tahu, Bill dan Percy malah jadi Ketua Siswa. Dan Bill selalu menjadi favoritku, kau tak perlu mengataiku sentimen saat kubilang lebih keren menjejaki jejak Bill ketimbang Fred atau George... Ya, aku tak salah... Memang begitu," Dia diam sebentar sambil bersandar di kursinya, matanya merenung seperti membayangkan masa depan, lalu dengan sendirinya mendarat, dia tersentak kemudian membentak, "Jalan, kau kuda dalam kandang, ke satu-satunya jalan anehmu yang tersedia!"

Harry tertawa dan menggeleng. "Sentimen sekali."

Setelah satu putaran permainan catur lagi yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Ron, saat itu Fred dan George keluar kembali ke teras, tapi sembari ditemani oleh Mr. Potter. Mereka masih mengobrol seru, masih seputar toko dan barang-barang lelucon yang digagas si kembar. James tertarik, tapi dia meminta diperlihatkan terlebih dulu eksemplar-eksemplar terbaik mereka, berguyon siapapun tak dapat memberi seribu galleon untuk kneazel dalam karung. Jadi setelah itu, Fred dan George seperti tak punya urusan lagi di sana, maka mereka—seperti tujuan sebenarnya mereka berkumpul—mengajak Harry dan Ron berangkat menuju Diagon Alley untuk belanja keperluan sekolah.

Mereka membeli buku pelajaran tahun ajaran baru. Ron dan Harry mengepas jubah seragam lagi, jadinya kalau dihitung keduanya selalu mendatangi toko baju setiap kali ke Diagon Alley karena tumbuh tinggi mereka berdua yang keterlaluan seperti pohon bambu.

Selain Harry, Fred dan George yang bersiul menggoda dengan merdu pada sekelompok gadis cantik yang asing di luar toko sapu terbang—sehingga Harry menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya tapi Harry cuma bilang sori lalu tetap merayu gadis-gadis itu... selain itu, tak ada peristiwa istimewa di sepanjang jalan bertrotoar yang diapit ruko-ruko beretalase menarik tersebut.

Sampai hari keberangkatan ke Hogwarts, Harry sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya di Diagon Alley pada saat itu mendelik padanya dengan tatapan yang biasanya membunuh lalat dalam radius terdekat. Bahkan Harry mungkin sudah tak begitu mengingat dia pernah tabrakan—kalau bukan menabrak—apalagi mengingat rupa atau bentuk korban tabrak larinya. Tapi jika dicocokkan peristiwa kejadiannya di mana Harry justru merayu perempuan lain, sebutannya lebih pasnya adalah tabrak rayu. Dan seandainya itu tidak memperparah sebuah kesan pertama perkenalan, yang biasanya diceritakan sangat penting.

Tapi Harry belum pernah peduli pada apa atau siapa yang tidak menarik perhatiannya, perhatian dalam bentuk apa pun. Tapi seingatnya baru kali itu dia mengamati sebuah belakang kepala seseorang. Kejadiannya saat di dalam Hogwarts Express, di tengah perjalanan saat troli jajanan lewat.

Saat Neville memasuki kompartemen yang dihuni olehnya, bersama Ron, Seamus dan Dean, yang mana mereka teman baik. Bersama koper dan peliharaan mereka. Sebaik candaan mereka adalah Neville yang masuk sambil mengelap peluh di keningnya akibat patroli yang ditugaskan padanya sebagai Prefek dengan tangan satu sementara tangannya yang lain menenteng kataknya, Trevor, kena semprot stinksap dari tanaman berbisulnya sendiri yang ditusuk oleh Seamus. Mereka tertawa, burung hantu Harry beruhu nyaring berulang-ulang, alasan Neville ikut tertawa walau agak gugup, adalah karena kompartemen mereka juga dipenuhi getah mimbulus mimbletonia, menutupi jendela, langit-langit, koper-koper, Hedwig dalam sangkar dan keempat penghuni aslinya, sehingga itu seperti penyambutan yang diperlukan saat Neville masuk, yang sekarang turut mengotori lorong di luar kompartemen mereka.

Barulah saat itu Ron dan Harry menyihir bersih stinksap di kompartemen mereka, Seamus berkata pada Neville, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang gempal, "Teman sejati bau bersama..." Di saat itulah wanita pembawa troli jajanan marah-marah ke dalam pintu mereka yang masih terbuka, dengan jelas merupakan asal muasal getah bau di lorong yang akan trolinya lewati, yang belum sempat mereka bersihkan.

Harry buru-buru beranjak ke sana untuk menanggulanginya sekalian ingin beli jajanan, tapi dia didului oleh Wanita Troli yang telah melenyapkan stinksap dari jalur trolinya, dan dengan segera mulai melaju kembali sambil merengut. Trolinya didorong melewati kompartemen mereka saat Harry berseru, "Tunggu!" dari dalam sebelum ketergesaannya membuat dia agak terserimpet, dia terhuyung tapi berhasil menahan tubuhnya bersandar pada daun pintu yang separuh tergeser, akibatnya dia cuma melongokan kepala melewati pintu. Wanita Troli berhenti dan menoleh padanya, tapi mata Harry langsung terjatuh kepada belakang kepala ini. Dia melihat belakang kepala itu milik seorang murid perempuan yang berjalan memunggunginya, sendirian di arah depan Wanita Troli menjauhi lokasi mereka dengan lekas.

Tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan rasanya. Apakah itu nyata atau itu hanya terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Dalam jarak sejauh itu, Harry bagaikan berpindah tempat, hanya saja cuma kedua matanya, untuk meneliti belakang kepala itu. Perutnya bereaksi begitu mendamba saat helai-helai rambut lengkung itu merapat menjadi gelombang yang mendadak menjadi hal paling terindah. Ketenteraman warna lembut cokelat hazelnya merayapi semua aspek yang tiba-tiba bisa membuatnya sebal, tapi pun tak memengaruhinya; tidak bau getah sinting, tidak celaan Hag tua gendut itu dan trolinya yang rasanya seperti bersekongkol buat menyumpal lubang-lubang indranya untuk mengecap Surga, tidak juga kepalanya yang ditoyor tapi dia mengedip untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup; lebih banyak toyoran kepala lagi tapi Harry kini berhasil melihat garis biru yang berpola dari arah kerah ke pundak jubah seragam Ravenclaw si rambut hazel itu.

Harry berharap, hidupnya bergantung akan ini, agar apa pun alasannya gadis itu menoleh.

Sebuah celaan Wanita Troli lagi diikuti derit laju roda trolinya - Tapi Harry bahkan tidak mengusahakan apa-apa, dia ada di luar karakternya, ini di luar kepribadiannya, sampai gadis itu menghilang ke gerbong lain - Toyoran terakhir dan Ron bersuara dari dalam sumur terdalam, "Tidak, kami beli bolu kuali dan-!" - Bolu kuali sialan! Batin Harry, dia termangu dan memikirkan kaki siapa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kembali ke kompartemen, duduk lagi dan tak melakukan apa-apa selain menerawang seperti Troll bego, membayangkan momen lima detik tadi lima kali lagi, atau sepuluh kali lagi, atau seratus, atau seribu, atau dia bingung apa itu masih bisa dihitung.

Biasanya gadis-gadis yang dia buat naksir padanya, jadi apa begini rasanya naksir seseorang?

Tapi itu cuma sudut belakang sebuah kepala!

"Kau sama saja berencana melakukan pembunuhan kalau sampai kaubiarkan trolinya pergi, Harry," kata Ron, memeluk banyak makanan kering ke badannya untuk kelima penumpang. Dia melemparkan dua Cokelat Kodok pada Harry. Oleh karena dia menangkap keduanya dengan gesit dan mantap, Ron tidak memerhatikan kalau dia masih agak melamun.

Harry yang sedikit demi sedikit disadarkan, kali ini oleh refleks tangannya sendiri yang cepat, membuka cokelat itu dan menggigit salah satu bagian, membuang bungkus dan kartunya tanpa berpikir, mengunyah dan menatap udara kosong di depan matanya. Mencoba mensketsa bentuk wajah gadis tadi. Bibirnya, lalu hidungnya, rahang dan pipinya, kemudian alisnya, matanya... Dengan ide abstrak... Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi bulat sempurna, ditambah sepasang pipi gembil, gigi depannya panjang-panjang, offside dari bibirnya, wajah Neville menoleh dengan rambut indah gadis misterius itu.

Karena saat itu Neville bicara, "Tak seperti yang kubayangkan, tak seperti kata Dad bagaimana rasanya jadi Prefek, ini melelahkan."

"Ini hari pertamamu, man, rileks," kata Dean, bersama yang lain mengunyah jajanan mereka. Tapi menyeringai. "Aku dengar banyak perlakuan spesial yang bakal kau dapat."

Neville tak menghiraukan Dean. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku yang dipilih."

"Sudah jelas, Neville, kau yang paling rendah hati di antara kita sehingga takkan menyalahgunakannya," kata Seamus. "atau yang paling mungkin bertanggung jawab, di antara kita berlima. Dan katanya jabatan itu juga untuk memberikan rasa percaya diri. Soalnya kepala sekolah yang memilih, bukan kepala asrama, kan? Aku akan koma kalau Malfoy yang jadi Prefek Slytherin. Curut sepertinya tak perlu tambahan rasa percaya diri untuk menakut-nakuti anak kelas satu, coba, apa tebakanku benar?"

Neville sepertinya terkejut, bahwa ada alasan bagus penyihir terhebat yang menjadi kepala sekolanya itu memilih dia jadi Prefek. "Kau benar, memang bukan. Itu Zabini yang jadi Prefek Slytherin, bersama Daphne Greengrass."

"Lihat, memilih Malfoy hampir sama seperti memilih Harry dalam hal keonaran," Seamus tertawa pada Harry, sambil berharap datangnya guyonan balik. Saat Harry hanya diam, saat dirinya hanya melirik sebentar karena namanya disebut, Seamus bungkam secepat kilat dan berdeham. "Kalau begitu siapa Prefek yang lain, Neville? Kau dipasangkan dengan Parvati, kan?"

Neville mengangguk, tapi masih agak lesu. "Aku lupa, tapi Parvati kenal pasangan dari Ravenclaw, yang laki-laki namanya Gold sesuatu..."

"Goldstein? Maksudmu Anthony Goldstein?" tebak Dean, matanya masih sibuk menerawang Kartu Cokelat Kodok gambar Mad-Eye.

"Ya, dia. Tampangnya serius sekali, orangnya paling pantas ditunjuk jadi Prefek. Lalu yang dari Hufflepuff ada Ernie dan... dan Hannah."

Seamus dan Dean langsung bersorak. Bahkan Ron tertawa lepas dari tampang muramnya yang aneh sekali selama topik Prefek berlangsung. Seamus dan Dean meminta tepuk tangan Neville yang sekarang mukanya memerah. Tentu saja ada berita khusus bagi Neville tentang Hannah, tapi Harry sedang tidak mau mengganti isi pikirannya.

"Kau tak bisa bilang Prefek menyebalkan kalau begitu, Neville," kata Dean.

"Perlakuan paling spesial yang bisa kau dapat, sobat," Seamus tertawa keras, membuat Neville semakin malu.

Itu cerita panjang yang menarik, tentang Neville dan Hannah, saat Harry mau memikirkannya. Kalau mau disingkat adalah Neville berhasil dipojokkan olehnya dan Ron tahun kemarin, untuk menceritakan apa ada gadis spesial yang dibayangkan Neville saat dia terkadang melamun lalu melupakan sesuatu. Dia pun jujur saat dijanjikan bantuan 'pendekatan'. Dia tidak tahu nama gadis itu, tapi dia tahu gadis itu di Hufflepuff karena mereka sekelas herbologi. Dan uniknya dia hapal semua kegiatan biasa atau luar biasa gadis itu sejak kelas satu, dia tahu semua detil itu, bahkan caranya berjalan, tapi tidak tahu namanya. Dia bisa bertanya pada orang lain jika dalam kadar seperti psikopat penguntit itu, tapi dia bilang dia ingin mengenal gadis itu secara langsung, berkenalan, jabatan tangan, gadis itu sendiri yang memberitahu namanya... tapi Neville tak pernah berani, atau nekat. Sampai baru-baru ini hampir menyentuh lima tahun, dia tahu nama gadis itu Hannah Abbott dari tangan empunya nama, berkat setingan empat sobat Gryffindor-nya. Dia mengaku mungkin tanpa mereka, itu akan seperti obsesi yang tak tercapai.

Tapi itulah kehidupan, hal-hal terjadi dan tidak selalu klise, dan Harry bertanya-tanya apa ini akan karma yang terjadi padanya. Dia tak mau situasi tak teraih terbentuk pada hidupnya, jadi entah dia sendiri mengerti ini berhubungan atau tidak, atau apa ini baik atau tidak, dia mencoba menyisihkan peristiwa 'belakang kepala' tadi dari alam sadarnya. Walau dia juga bertanya-tanya, dia bisa atau tidak.

"Harry, aku bertanya padamu... Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa kepalamu menabrak waktu kau terserimpet tadi?" Ini suara Ron. "Ah, tapi yang kulihat tak ada bekas luka di jidatmu."

"Kita tidak tau sesuatu, ada yang belum dia katakan pada kita. Ini tidak seperti dirinya, kan?"

Harry mengedip banyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan kealpaannya, dan menyerap yang paling akhir, agar ini benar-benar tak menjadi buruk, "Memangnya seperti apa diriku, Seamus, memakai... daster dan bandana?"

Seamus menyeringai, menatapnya dengan saksama, lalu tertawa. Ron yang menegaskan, "Itu kebohongan yang bagus, mate, tapi kau cepat atau lambat bakal menceritakannya."

Seamus menambahkan, "Kalau bukan mempertontonkannya. Oh, ini bakal seru, Harry Potter terpesona pada Wanita Troli!"

Tawa mereka meledak. Harry hanya sebatas berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah." karena tentu saja di antara mereka berlima Wanita Troli merupakan bahan lelucon yang bagus, tak perlu dijelaskan bahwa bukan itu juga yang memesonakan Harry, dan karena di matanya, rasa terpesona akan sesuatu selalu keren, keren pada perjuangan dan keberhasilan mendapatkannya.

"Jadi apa aku boleh memiliki ini?" kata Nevile, setelah olok-olokan Harry mereda, sambil menunjukkan Kartu Cokelat Kodok yang Harry telantarkan. Setelah diperhatikan, di sana adalah gambar Frank Longbottom. "Kau tadi membuangnya."

"Ambil, Neville... Dan ini juga," Harry memungut kartu satunya yang juga dia buang. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Oh, ini Ayahku. Aku ambil yang ini, kalau begitu. Jadi, eh... siapa Prefek-Prefeknya?"

Tertawaan meledak lagi. Dean bertanya apa separah itu Harry membayangkannya. Seamus bertanya sudah sampai mana dia membayangkannya. Ron pun tak tahan untuk penasaran dan bertanya siapa yang dia bayangkan sampai dia tak mendengar obrolan yang baru saja sudah terjadi. Andai Harry tahu jawaban pertanyaan Ron, bukan untuk memberitahu mereka, tapi untuk dia sendiri. Dan rasanya aneh sekali mendapat nasihat dari Neville untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, untuk mendekati gadis ini. Walau nasihatnya tulus bukan olok-olokan, tak heran tawa meledak lagi.

Neville menghela tawa terakhir, ada air mata di ujung tawanya seperti tak mungkin lagi terjadi di dunia lain. "Maafkan aku, Harry, 'bentar," Dia mengelap matanya dengan ujung lengan. "Well, aku tadi sudah bilang dari Gryffindor ada aku dan Parvati. Ada Zabini dan Daphne Greengrass yang jadi Prefek Slytherin lalu dari Huffepuff, ada Ernie, dan Hannah, (Ron bersiul-siul. Seamus bersyahdu, tangan di dada, "Oh my Hannah") lalu dari Ravenclaw kau membuatku lupa, Seamus!" Neville tertawa sebal. "Aku lupa. Dean yang tadi tahu siapa mereka..."

"Mereka siapa?" kata Dean.

"Mereka, Prefek Ravenclaw, er, Gold sesuatu..."

"Oh, Goldstein?"

"Ya, itu dia. Lalu siapa perempuannya?"

"'Bentar..." Dean bersandar, matanya berputar ke atas seperti berusaha menembus dan membaca kertas di otaknya. Itu caranya mengingat dengan gaya.

"Oi, kau belum memberitahu, Neville, kau melewatkannya," imbuh Ron menyadarinya, tapi dia benar.

"Aku begitu? 'Bentar..." Neville meniru gaya mengingat Dean. Itu memakan waktu tanpa perlu dikira-kira, dia harus merunut ulang kejadiannya. Harry meminta dilemparkan Cokelat Kodok lagi oleh Ron. Seamus memutar-mutar matanya selama menonton Neville. "...lalu ada perkenalan, er, tapi aku tetap lupa. Kami disuruh patroli, aku dan Parvati ditugaskan bersamaan dengannya, ia duduk di samping kami sebelum aku ke sini. Aku ingat wajahnya, ya, aku ingat, kita pernah sekelas dengannya!"

"Tentu saja pernah, Neville, kita seangkatan dengannya," Seamus menyampaikan dengan sabar. "Di kelas mantra pasti, kan? Cewek itu Ravenclaw."

"Ya," kata Neville, dan pernyataan Seamus tersebut menghidupkan bohlam di luar kepalanya menyala terang. "Ah ya, aku ingat, cewek itu yang selalu mengangkat tangan tiap ada pertanyaan di kelas!"

"Mengangkat tangan?" Ron yang pertama mengingatnya. "Oh iya, tentu saja, namanya Granger kalau aku tak salah. Tentu saja ia jadi Prefek, ia yang berdansa dengan Victor Krum di pesta dansa kemarin. Dansa, dengan Seeker nomor satu piala dunia! Bisa jadi itu alasan yang membuat Dumbledore memilih cewek itu, kan?"

"Yang berdansa dengan Krum, bernama Granger?" tanya Harry ikut-ikutan, sambil masih berpikir-pikir seperti ada yang bisa disimpulkannya. "Murid paling pintar di angkatan kita, apa itu dirinya?"

"Yah, atau karena ia paling pintar yang membuat Dumbledore memilih cewek itu. Tapi kalau-"

Harry tidak mendengarkan Ron. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, mengakumulasi berita-berita ini, yang baru maupun yang sudah diketahuinya. Karena sepertinya, akumulasi ini akan berujung pada jawaban semua pertanyaan, dari teori tentang segalanya. Walau pada dasarnya dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tidak jadi masalah ketika otaknya kembali pada pengakumulasian. Mungkin hanya karena pengetahuan ini bertubi-tubi datang jadi tak bisa pikirannya bendung; Pertama, karena ini menarik perhatiannya, adalah pasangan dansa Krum memang sangat cantik. Kecantikan yang jauh berbeda dengan murid-murid Beauxbatons. Kecantikan alami bukan jawabannya, bukan, karena cantik keturunan-veela pun alami walaupun Harry tahu itu efek sihir, bukan itu. Ia berbeda dari mereka, pasangan Krum itu. Perbedaannya adalah ia tak menyadari kecantikan yang dimilikinya, tidak mengetahui apa yang bisa diperbuatnya dengan kecantikan itu, atau apa yang bisa ia pikat... Kurang lebih itulah yang membuat Harry tertarik.

Dia memang tak berusaha sedikit pun, tapi dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi setelah pesta dansa, mungkin karena sudah banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang ada di otaknya saat itu. Jadi saat itu dia membuat kesimpulan, gadis itu bukan murid Hogwarts. Atau gadis itu di hari lain sama sekali tidak sedikit pun berdandan seperti di pesta, jadi menciptakan kepanglingan seperti cerita Cinderella, bahwa ia masih ada di tengah-tengah mereka dari ketiga sekolah. Atau, gadis itu hanya datang untuk pesta, kini sudah pergi dari tanah Hogwarts.

Tapi sementara sempat-sempatnya Harry membandingkan siapa yang akan lebih cantik antara pasangan Krum itu dengan gadis yang belakang kepalanya baru saja memesonakan Harry, pengetahuan baru menelisiknya, kata Ron, pasangan dansa Krum bernama Granger.

Tapi sulit sekali mensinkronasi gadis di pesta dansa dengan Granger karena Harry pasti akan menyadarinya dari dulu. Gampang sekali untuk tidak percaya dan menyangkal perkataan Ron. Faktanya, terus terang, dia tak bisa memastikan seperti apa paras Granger itu. Granger tak pernah menjadi nama belakang yang menempel di memorinya sampai musim panas ini. Dan ini poin kedua yang masuk akumulasi; liburan kemarin Ibunya menyebutkan nama Granger.

Ibunya pernah menjadi periset suatu laboratorium peramuan independen yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Kementrian, ia terkenal karena timnya dulu pernah menyandang gelar Peramu Ramuan Anyar Revolusioner. Tapi ia mengundurkan diri semenjak kelahiran Harry, ceritanya, walau kadang-kadang masih dimintai pendapat sebagai usulan sudut pandang konsumen.

Nanti, entah satu atau dua tahun dari sekarang akan ada uji kompetensi akreditasi bidang sekolah-sekolah sihir, atau semacamnya, di Athena, dan Ibunya diminta menjadi salah satu pembimbing selain satu atau dua guru Hogwarts... mereka akan memilih satu perwakilan murid Hogwarts. Ibunya menceritakan, yang membuat Harry ingat, bahwa McGonagall memberinya data-data murid paling kompeten, salah satunya ada di angkatan Harry, saat itu Ibunya menyebutkan kalimat, "Granger dari Ravenclaw. Minerva mengatakan ia paling pintar di angkatanmu, karena selalu mengangkat tangan tiap ada pertanyaan di kelas." sambil tertawa merdu.

Tawa merdunya rasanya seperti sampai bisa terdengar ke telinga Harry sekarang. Perhitungannya bukan lagi buyar, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang pemikirannya pikirkan: akumulasi gadis cantik teman dansa Krum adalah orang yang selalu mengangkat tangan sehingga Ibunya bilang itu murid paling pintar, dan yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Prefek Ravenclaw, segala macam itu, jadi untuk apa semua itu? Sepertinya ada yang kurang, ada titik-titik yang hilang untuk sampai di jawaban akhir. Tapi kenapa Harry harus peduli kalau ada yang kurang? Dia tidak pernah memerhatikan gadis tipe kutu buku, karena mereka tidak atraktif. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang mengangkat-angkat tangan? Sebelumnya juga belum pernah dia perhatikan. Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya, gestur frustasi, bingung akan pikirannya yang berbelit-belit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dean, menyenggol rusuknya.

Harry kembali mendarat dalam kompartemen teman-teman asramanya, dia tidak menjawab tapi hanya menggusah dengan tangannya. Dia mengambil posisi duduk lebih tegak dan berpaling ke luar jendela. Suara alam masuk ke indranya, bombardir hujan deras membuat jendela yang hitam berembun. Dia tak menyadari hari sudah gelap dan berdiri untuk menarik jubah seragamnya dari dalam koper, tapi saat ada kesulitan dalam usahanya, rasa jengkelnya sekalian saja ingin dia ubah menjadi kejailan. Menggunakan mantra panggil pada jubah seragam, dia sengaja tidak spesifik, alhasil jubah-jubah dari koper Seamus, Ron dan Dean ikut melejit keluar. Tenaganya ikut menyeret koper-koper itu sendiri beserta sangkar Hedwig menimpa ke bawah. Maka kegaduhan terjadi dan Harry tertawa saat burung hantunya lepas dan terbang ribut, mengepak-ngepakkan sayap dan berkoak-koak marah.

"Aku senang kau mengingatkanku untuk memakai jubah, makasih," komentar Ron dengan girang saat kekacauan berhenti. Seamus mendorong Harry, dia tertawa walau sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertimpa koper. "Sini, kau Scabbers tua," Ron menarik tikusnya dari saku sweater dan menaruhnya di tempat duduk sementara dia memakai jubah, dihadapkan pada Trevor, yang ajaibnya keduanya menjadi anteng beradu tatap karena biasanya kedua hewan itu selalu ingin kabur. Harry yang selesai duluan memakai jubah masih mengamati tikus dan katak itu saat kepala Ron keluar dan melihat pandangannya, "Aku tahu, hidupnya seperti manusia, lihat," dia mengangkat tikusnya pada dua kaki depannya, memutarnya dan menunjuk kepala tikusnya, "berambut tapi botak di tengah, tikus aneh, eh?"

Tiba-tiba Harry berdiri tegak seperti kena mantra.

Saking mendadaknya Harry bangkit berdiri, kepalanya membentur besi tatakan koper di atasnya.

Dia mengeluh dan menggosok benjolannya, tapi itu atau bahkan tawa teman-temannya tak bisa menyingkirkan ini dari otaknya. Pengetahuan berkat Ron dan tikusnya ini menamparnya lebih sakit dari benjolnya. Harry tahu, dia paham apa yang kurang, dia tahu pelengkapnya.

Karena Harry selalu duduk di barisan belakang dalam tiap pelajaran.

Sehingga dia dapat melihat belakang kepala murid lain yang mengangkat tangan, walau dia tidak memerhatikan dan lebih tertarik menyihir-nyihir sesuatu apa saja dengan tongkatnya.

Ada di salah satu pelajaran, ada di salah satu pelajaran utama syarat untuk menjadi Auror. Ada di pelajaran mantra, bersama asrama Ravenclaw.

Harry menggeleng keras, dia baru menyadarinya. Hanya ada satu tangan yang paling cepat terangkat, mengacung bukan untuk kesombongan, tapi untuk memenangkan prestasi asramanya.

Flitwick selalu girang saat mencicit, "Miss Granger?"

Saat tangan itu turun, dan dia ingat, rambutnya adalah rambut bergelombang cokelat hazel itu... Rambutnya, Rambut Hazel Itu!

Rambut. Hazel. Itu.

Itu Rambut Hazel Itu!

Itunya Rambut Hazel!

Si Rambut Hazel adalah Si Granger!

"Aku tidak percaya," Tapi Harry percaya. Dia mendekapkan dua tangan ke wajahnya seperti tak tahan dengan kebodohonnya, atau perasaannya, bagaimana dia bisa melewatkan ini selama empat tahun dalam angkatan yang sama. "Aku tak percaya ini, aku tak percaya ini! Aku bego sekali! Bego sekali!" Namun saat tangannya dilepas, Harry nyengir lebar berseri-seri seperti orang gila. Tapi itu memang karakternya. "Apa kalian percaya ini, hah!"

"Er," Neville tergapap takut-takut.

"Percaya ini apa?" kata Dean heran, namun satu-satunya yang ikut nyengir.

"Aku bego sekali," Harry mengumpat bego lebih banyak lagi. Kemudian dia mulai menampar-nampar mukanya sendiri. "Selama ini, empat tahun, bego, bego, bego!"

"Percaya kalau kau bego?" usul Ron santai, menjadi orang yang paling menikmati Harry yang tergila-gila.

"Aku percaya, sebab kau menampar dirimu sendiri," kata Seamus.

"Memang!" seru Harry, kini menyorongkan tubuhnya pada Seamus, wajah mereka dekat dan Harry mengangkat kerah Seamus. "Oi, apa kau gila!" Napasnya memburu dengan konyol saat dibarengi cengiran bahagia. Lalu Harry berpaling, dia berpindah dan gantian mengangkat kerah Ron, lalu kerah Dean, lalu mengguncang-guncang kerah Neville yang tak dapat berkutik, hampir seperti akan pingsan.

"Harry, duduk dan jelaskan, atau kau akan kubuat pingsan," perintah Ron tak sabar, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry duduk dengan patuh, wajahnya merah saking bahagianya. Tersenyum lebar pada mereka berempat, dia menatap mereka bergantian dan bergantian lagi dan membuat pernyataan, "Aku, aku akan mengejarnya. Akan kukejar gadis itu, sekalipun sampai ke ujung lautan, atau ke ujung dunia, nay, ke ujung galaksi... Tolong bantu aku," Keempatnya; Ron, Seamus, Dean dan Neville bergantian saling pandang dengan mulut terbuka. Bagi mereka, kondisi Harry yang seperti ini, hampir sama atau mungkin tanda-tanda ada perubahan skala besar pada Bumi ini. "Apa ada dari kalian yang tau nama depan si Granger itu? Aku jatuh hati padanya!"

 **...stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN ::_ Granger diseleksi ke Ravenclaw, ada banyak alasan kenapa bisa seperti itu kalau awal perubahannya dimulai dari seperti di chapter1, tapi di sini barangkali tidak akan diterangkan kenapa Granger bisa di Ravenclaw.

Ini chapter yang panjang, ada 8k+ kata, jadi jika bosen saat baru mulai, simpen dulu, kembali lagi saat inget dan baca tuntas dengan santai, kamu pasti suka, karena saya suka.

Tanyakan jika ada yang tak dimengerti. Dan terakhir, tapi bukan untuk selamanya, Enjoy... d^^b

 **JKR own Harry Potter's world. Me owned nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

3\. Swansy Lady

Walaupun mereka berlima sudah terbiasa saling mengolok, tingkah Harry yang tidak biasa ini membuat keempat temannya menanggapi pengakuannya tidak seperti biasa, agak serius. Sehingga mereka jujur apa adanya menyampaikan mereka memang tidak mengenal si Granger ini. Cewek itu begitu asing di telinga mereka yang hanya mengenal murid-murid yang jago berduel dan jago Quidditch dan gadis-gadis Hogwarts yang tersohor kecantikannya. Tapi tetap saja, Harry yang dapat memikat sebagian gadis-gadis itu hanya untuk pembuktian atau mendekati sebuah hobi, tak pernah satupun dari mereka membuat tingkah Harry menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sedikit kilas balik ceritanya di seputar perempuan, tips dan trik sudah ditanamkan di benaknya oleh Sirius semenjak dia kelas dua. Sirius bertanya di musim panas setelah tahun perdananya usai, apa ada yang cantik dalam angkatannya. Harry kaget, karena saat itu dia tidak begitu memerhatikan, jadi Sirius bilang dia salah langkah dalam menuju ketenaran, tapi dia bilang itu masih bisa diperbaiki asal Harry mulai mengikuti tutor-tutor yang Sirius berikan. Maka Harry, seperti saran Sirius, mulai merayu dan menggoda perempuan untuk keakraban dan dia mendapati dirinya jago walaupun pertama-tama tak selalu berujung bahagia. Tapi dia mendapati dirinya senang, geregetan ingin mencobanya lagi, memperhalus dan memperbaiki caranya sampai dia berhasil. Jadi reputasinya menanjak, disokong posisinya sebagai Seeker termuda yang diizinkan masuk tim, walau dalam seputar urusan gadis belum ada yang menyaingi rekor mentornya. Sirius bilang dan dikonfirmasi Moony dan Ayahnya, saat kelas dua Sirius bisa berkencan dengan cewek cantik kelas lima.

Di kelas duanya, Harry hanya mampu memikat Parvati Patil, yang mana—dia mengistilahkan—ada dalam jangkauan tangannya dan masih. Saat itu Dean dan Seamus berkomentar dan pengakuan itu mungkin termasuk keberanian, seperti telah tertular rasa percaya diri Harry, bahwa Parvati dan kembarannya adalah gadis tercantik di angkatan mereka. Harry merem, tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu mendengarnya. Membatin mengapa kesombongan ini terasa begitu benar, dan nikmat.

Tetap saja baginya itu kerugian saat tahun berikutnya sama dengan tahun sebelumnya. Jadi di kelas tiga, dia menggaet dua gadis cantik agar tidak rugi, dan salah satunya Slytherin. Teman-temannya menepuk pundak Harry. Bukan karena kemampuannya, tapi mereka beranggapan melihat predikat yang dicapkan pada Harry dan status gadis Slytherin bernama Astoria itu yang dikencaninya mendekati akhir tahun pelajaran—yang biasanya batas waktu hubungan asmara yang Harry jalani, semuanya hanya untuk menyakiti hati anak Slytherin tersebut. Dia tidak mengiyakan atau menyangkal. Entah apa itu benar-benar terjadi, Harry tidak pernah ada niat memastikan, karena saat itu berakhir itu masih merupakan sesuatu yang mirip hobi. Hobi buruk, dia mengaku tanpa sadar.

Di tahun berikutnya lagi, diadakannya Turnamen Triwizard menjadi semacam titik jenuh karena sementara umurnya tidak cukup, Quidditch ditiadakan. Harry tak pernah semarah itu, dia menaruh kutukan tempel-permanen pada kursi juri Barty Crouch, setelah dia menghitung-hitung karena rasa hormatnya dia tidak jadi mengerjai kursi Dumbledore. Dia ingin melampiaskannya memanfaatkan yang bisa dimanfaatkan dari turnamen tanpa guna itu, yaitu pesta dansanya. Tapi itu cuma hampir, belum kejadian, Merlin mengampuni dia yang tak sekeren atau sebejat walinya, di mana keren dan bejat cuma beda tipis setipis benang. Sedangkan Sirius di tahun keempatnya sudah pernah 'berada di antara kaki' murid perempuan.

Cho Chang cewek yang nyaris menjadi korban Harry, itu bisa saja terjadi, karena Cho sama sekali tidak 'menendang bolanya'. Sebelum kejadian, Harry tiba-tiba berpikir dia telah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan sekali melampiaskan amarah karena pada dasarnya iri hati pada Diggory si juara Hogwarts dan semua anak tujuh belas tahun saat itu, dengan menjadikan alasan itu untuk menggarap Cho atau gadis manapun dan bukan dengan alasan yang lebih layak. Tetap saja, pada akhir hubungan, dia mengakui dia belum sekeren Sirius.

Semua itu adalah masa-masa yang Harry nikmati tanpa bisa dibagikan pada orang tuanya, kecuali dia memilih untuk dirajang dan dicincang habis oleh Ibunya. Karena dia, seperti kebanyakan murid, siapa mereka di sekolah bukan siapa mereka di rumah.

Tetapi sampai saat ini Harry belum pernah menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi berisiko mencapai keadaan kritis yang biasa disebut patah hati seperti sekarang, tapi kini dia mengambil inisiatif perasaan sudah mengenal padahal belum, jika perasaannya nanti ternyata siapa tahu gagal sesuai harapan, dalam istilah kasar, ditolak. Kendati bukan Potter the Player dia menjuluki dirinya kalau Harry menyerah dan berhenti pada penolakan. Masih banyak tahun-tahun membentang, dia baru lima belas tahun, namun dengan segera pikiran seperti itu membuatnya otomatis berpikir, kenapa juga tahun-tahun membentang itu dia abdikan untuk mengejar satu orang perempuan yang menolaknya? Sementara di luar sana ada lebih dari banyak wanita lain yang mungkin jauh lebih cantik? Harry tahu jawabannya, ini cinta.

Bahkan dampaknya parah sekali, saat dia keluar dari kompartemen dan memulai perburuannya, pindah dari gerbong ke gerbong untuk mencari dan berkenalan dengan Granger, dia hanya nyengir saat melewati kompartemen Malfoy dan kroni-kroni Slytherin-nya. Dia belum pernah sekalipun melewatkan kesempatan mengolok-olok Crabbe dan Goyle dan terutama Malfoy bahkan sebelum sekolah dimulai. Sebagian kecil contoh paling sederhananya; dia membuka pintu kompartemen mereka dan berkata pada Crabbe yang sedang membaca komik, "Jadi musim panas ini Ayahmu sudah berhasil mengajarkanmu membaca?" atau "Jadi kau sudah tahu membaca itu dari kanan ke kiri, jadi kau juga sudah bisa membedakan mana kanan mana kiri?" atau "Hei, Malfart, ngomong-omong, kau bau, sebau namamu!" sambil melempari selusin bom kotoran. Atau kalau bukan memakai kata-kata pintar, Harry pernah sekali memasukkan empat Niffler dewasa ke dalam kompartemen mereka. Atau paling tidak dia mengangkat jari tengahnya lewat jendela. Tapi sekarang Harry cuma nyengir padahal dia tahu itu mereka di dalam.

"Kau aneh sekali," komentar Ron dalam gumaman, setelah dia dan Malfoy saling mengangkat jari tengah di belakang Harry.

"Cinta memberikanku sayap, dan aku harus mengangkasa, Ron," kata Harry, memberi jeda kegiatannya mengintip kompartemen satu ke kompartemen yang lain.

"Entah apa itu hubungannya," Ron bertukar pandang dengan Neville dan Seamus dan Dean. Mereka diajak ikut untuk membantu menemukan Granger, tapi mereka justru cuma membuntuti Harry, seolah mengawasinya dari kelakuan di luar kontrol, masih tak yakin apa semua normal-normal saja. Mereka mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. "Harry?" kata Ron lagi.

"Pa?" Fokus Harry masih pada pengintipan.

"Harry?"

"Kau melihatnya? Di mana? Aku tadi tak lihat," sontak Harry berhenti dan berputar badan sepenuhnya kepada teman-temannya yang mengamatinya dengan hati-hati, seperti berhadapan dengan seekor Hippogriff bukannya seorang Harry. Dan sinyal itu membuatnya tahu Granger belum ditemukan. "Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau mungkin di-Amortenty?" kata Ron, tak bisa berpura-pura lagi kalau ini kesenangan saat Harry mungkin diracuni ramuan cinta.

"Bah, maksudmu oleh Granger? Mana mungkin, kan? Satu-satunya yang tadi memberikanku makanan adalah kau," sangkal Harry, yakin sepenuh hati. Ron bertukar pandang lagi dengan yang lain, ragu-ragu. Oleh sebab itu Harry mengimbuhkan, "Ayolah, aku tak selengah itu lagian, kau tahu itu," Lalu Harry mulai bergerak ke depan lagi. "Aku sudah pernah kena Amortentia, dan bukan cuma sekali, jadi aku sudah hapal rasanya. Dan bakal sedikit sadar kalau ada di bawah pengaruhnya, oke?" Dia mengintip satu demi satu jendela yang menampilkan murid-murid yang berbincang, kesemuanya sudah mengenakan jubah dan membereskan barang-barang mereka. Dia bergumam pada diri sendiri, seakan pendapat Ron tadi sudah tak layak dipertimbangkan, "Apakah Hogwarts X punya ruang tersembunyi, dan kau ditempatkan di kompartemen khusus bidadari? Susah sekali menemukanmu, girl..."

Seamus membuat gerakan menggaris miring di jidatnya, dan menunjuk Harry di punggungnya, kalau dia sinting. Dan tak sampai beberapa langkah kemudian, kereta terasa melambat. Harry mengamati sekelilingnya dan melihat lewat jendela ke dalam gelap malam, cahaya-cahaya tertangkap matanya sedang menyiluetkan kastil megah mereka. Siluetnya digantikan pepohonan pinus lalu berikutnya stasiun Hogsmeade mendekat dan keretanya benar-benar berhenti. Suara ribut balas-balasan ketika pintu-pintu di gerbong ini terbuka dan percakapan murid-murid campur aduk saat semuanya berarak keluar di koridor menuju pintu gerbong. Mendesak Harry dan yang lain ke belakang, apalagi mereka berlima harus kembali ke kompartemen mereka sendiri untuk mengambil peliharaan dan koper. Menunda perburuan Harry.

Saat mereka berlima turun, Hagrid sudah berada di pinggir danau dan semua anak kelas satu telah berada di atas perahu, dan yang tersisa tinggal dua kereta kuda Thestral, yang masih belum bisa dipercayai Harry ada yang menarik keretanya karena dia tak bisa melihat mereka, belum. Sementara yang terpenting, tak ada tanda-tanda murid lain, sementara bagi Harry, tak ada tanda-tanda Granger, mereka berlima adalah yang terakhir. Harry disalah-salahkan oleh Seamus dan Ron, karena mereka tidak pernah mendapat kereta sisa, sebab kesannya mereka terbuang walaupun teknisnya tidak ada yang dirugikan soal kereta sisa.

Cuaca malam terang, bintang-bintang terpajang di antara awan-awan yang masih dapat dibedakan sementara kereta mereka memasuki gerbang kompleks Hogwarts. Ron berkata, sambil menunjukkan sebungkus nogat, "Belum lama aku nyaris kena nogat mimisan ini, Fred dan George yang membuatnya, dan mereka bilang ini barang jualan kalau kau mau bolos satu atau dua kelas... Aku sudah membayangkan kalau tadi kita membuka kompartemen para ular, aku bisa melemparkan ini ke dalam dan Goyle pasti memungutnya, mereka bilang ini belum ada penawarnya..."

Terkecuali Harry, mereka tertawa pada salah satu lelucon itu yang silih berganti di kereta mereka. Dia tidak ikut satupun candaan yang dilontarkan, padahal nogat itu diberikan Fred padanya dan dijelaskan George kepadanya. Pikirannya melantur seandainya saja dia mengetahui nama Granger, dia akan bisa memohon lebih jelas.

Mereka sampai dan turun bersamaan dengan anak kelas satu turun dari perahu. Hagrid melambai saat melihat mereka, mereka melambai balik cuma sekilas karena mereka langsung berlari sebab sadar mereka telat. Di aula depan mereka bertemu McGonagall dan kena omel sekilas juga, karena mereka tetap terus berlari menuju Aula Besar sambil berteriak sori profesor. Saat mereka masuk mata keramaian yang tertuju pada pintu aula menunggu anak kelas satu, otomatis berpindah pada mereka, tapi Harry terus berlari ke ujung ke meja panjang Gryffindor. Lalu kesadaran menamparnya, kesadaran bahwa dia sedang berlari melewati meja Ravenclaw, seperti kena mantra ikat tubuh, dia berhenti mendadak. Celingak-celinguk mirip bebek tersasar mengecek wajah-wajah serius Ravenclaw. Tapi belum ada sedetik, itu seperti kewajiban saat sahabat-sahabatnya menarik dan mendorongnya menuju tempat duduk.

Itu bijaksana karena berbarengan mereka mengambil bagian kursi yang tersisa di ujung meja, dipimpin oleh McGonagall anak-anak kelas satu memasuki Aula Besar berbaris beriringan untuk menghadapi penyeleksian asrama. Upacara yang diawali dengan nyanyian Topi Seleksi dan pemanggilan murid baru satu persatu maju ke depan untuk disortir, yang kadang cepat kadang lama sekali, tak ada yang diperhatikan oleh Harry. Segala konsentrasinya tertuju buat mencari perwujudan Granger, yang dia mulai takut kalau gadis itu terlalu suci buat dinasibkan sekadar dipandang mata orang macam dirinya.

"Hei, Harry, kau tidak bilang pada kami,"

"Apa?" kata Harry menoleh pada Seamus, tidak mengerti maksudnya. Saat itu baru sampai pemanggilan, "Prince, Jocelyn."

Ron membuat gerakan baru mengingat sesuatu, dan dia yang menjawab, "Apa aku belum cerita? Oh, tapi itu benar, Harry sudah cerita padaku. Tahun ini walinya yang akan mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Sirius Black. Alias Sirius the Shadow, seperti kata Cokelat Kodok."

"Cool," kata Dean, berpaling ke depan kepada meja guru.

Harry mengikuti arah pandangannya, barulah dia melihat meja guru untuk pertama kalinya semenjak masuk ke Aula Besar. Matanya selalu jatuh duluan ke arah tengah, ke singgasana kepala sekolah yang diduduki warlock tua berkacamata bulan separuh, Albus Dumbledore. Dia baru saja terkekeh pada obrolan teman di sebelah kirinya, di sana, seperti kata Seamus, duduk dengan sangat tampan adalah Sirius. Pertama dia menyeringai pada Dumbledore, lalu berpaling ke depan, dan merasakan pandangan Harry. Dia membuat gerakan kepala pada Harry yang seolah berkata, akhirnya menoleh juga, seraya menaikkan alis, yang mengesankan dari tadi Sirius berusaha melambai padanya.

Maka Harry menyapa dengan mengangkat tangannya pada Sirius, diiringi cengiran yang dibalas dengan santai. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam terus berganti setiap tahun, baru kali ini dia penasaran tentang itu, mungkin nanti dia akan bertanya pada orang tuanya.

"Jadi kita dapat guru Pertahanan dari penyihir yang dibungkus di Cokelat Kodok lagi, ya?" kata Seamus. "Setelah tahun kemarin kita dapat profesor Moody, dan tahun sebelumnya lagi kita dapat profesor Lupin, penyihir-penyihir andal dari anggota Orde yang berperan besar dalam perang."

"Dan sekarang kita dapat Sirius Black," Dean menambahkan. "Cuma tinggal tunggu waktu sampai orang tua Harry atau Neville yang mengajar, benar?"

Mereka berlima nyengir, itu bercanda. Tentu saja suatu kebetulan ketiga guru tersebut adalah anggota Orde. Dan kalaupun memang menjadi guru karena alasan itu, bukan cuma orang tua Harry penyihir andal yang berperan besar dalam perang. Tapi Neville bergumam pelan, "Tak mau mengecewakan langsung di depan mata mereka..."

Saat itu Harry merasakan perutnya berbunyi, baru menyadarkannya bahwa sudah dari tadi dia lapar. Tapi karena seluruh jiwa raganya tertuju pada Granger... Granger. Maka Harry melupakan perut laparnya lagi, dan kembali pada aktifitas meneliti meja Ravenclaw-nya yang mengambil separuh kesadarannya. Dia lupa sudah sampai mana dia mencarinya, atau mungkin dia malah mencarinya secara acak, namun saat matanya pertama kali jatuh pada satu titik. Titik itulah perwujudan yang selama ini dia cari-cari. Gadis itu cuma sedang membelakanginya, tapi Harry tak mungkin salah melihat, itulah belakang kepala yang semenjak di kereta sudah terpatri di otaknya. Seperti baru ikut bergabung di tengah-tengah meja. Dengan rambut keriting bergelombang secokelat hazel.

Maka Harry berdiri, tangannya menunjuk ke arah gadis itu yang kemungkinan besar ialah Granger, sambil berteriak, "Itu dia!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, di bagian kanan dan kiri pundaknya, ditarik dan ditekan oleh tangan-tangan yang tak mengerti betapa krusial momen ini. Satu kakinya sudah keluar dari bangku karena dia merasa harus berjalan ke sana, dan berkenalan. Dia menengok heran pada orang di kanan-kirinya, yang ternyata Ron dan Dean, apalagi ternyata mereka. Mereka yang paling harus mendukungnya, tapi mata mereka menyiratkan makian betapa tololnya dia. Maka Harry menyadari kenapa mereka menariknya saat dia sudah kembali terduduk dengan keras, dia akhirnya sadar sekelilingnya, berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya penasaran karena dia jelas-jelas baru berteriak dan menunjuk, karena itu seharusnya momen hening saat penyeleksian sudah selesai, dan terlebih lagi, Dumbledore sudah berdiri.

"Ah," Dumbledore berdeham dan dengan nada seperti melanjutkan omongannya yang dipotong, dia bicara, "Aku takut menundanya lebih lama... jadi, selamat makan," Dan saat beragam makanan dan minuman muncul dari udara kosong di atas meja, serta sendok dan garpu berdentingan, dia menambahkan, "Semoga dengan perut yang penuh, kepala kita lebih jernih." Barulah dia duduk dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Dan tak mengerti kenapa, Harry menatap sendoknya kemudian dia mengambil sendok itu dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengangkat jus labu ke mulutnya, dan dia minum. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu tentang kalimat terakhir Dumbledore tadi. Itu seperti mengandung sihir confundus, atau kalau bukan, efeknya seperti menasihati Harry secara langsung, tentang sesuatu yang Dumbledore tidak ketahui. Dan lebih masalah dari itu semua, di luar dari luar karakternya, Harry mematuhinya. Dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Lalu dia mengingat Ibunya yang dulu pernah berbicara, "Kesopanan harus dijaga, Harry."

Maka dari itu, Harry duduk dan melahap daging goreng sambil menatap belakang kepala Granger, tetap duduk saat menyantap tar karamelnya sambil menatap gadis itu dan demi apa pun berharap ia menoleh, karena tak ada makanan yang membuat perutnya kenyang saat ini. Dia pun juga minum sambil menatapnya walaupun tak ada dari minuman manis ini yang mengatasi rasa hausnya, dia minum sampai dingin rasanya. Kemudian saat Harry menunduk, ternyata dia merasa dingin karena air yang diminumnya menetes-netes ke depan jubahnya hingga basah. Seakan dia tak bisa berhenti terpesona dengan merapatkan mulutnya sekalipun dia sedang minum.

Dia mengumpat pelan selagi menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke baju basahnya bertepatan dengan semua piring dan piala kosong tersapu hilang bersama remah-remah kotorannya. Lalu Dumbledore berdiri untuk pidato awal tahun ajaran;

Tentang larangan Filch, tentang Hutan Terlarang, tentang uji coba peminat Quidditch. Harry berjanji akan lebih menghormati Dumbledore kalau dia mempersingkat pidatonya, sesingkat mungkin. - Memperkenalkan pengajar baru yang sudah diketahui Harry. Tak ada pengumuman yang didapatinya baru. Dan dilihat dari antusiasme semua murid, termasuk Slytherin, semuanya seperti juga sudah mengenal, dan cinta Sirius. Tapi itu formalitas yang Harry dapati bisa dipakai untuk membuang-buang waktu, jika mau tahu waktu siapa, waktunya! - Karena habis ini... habis ini dia ingin terbang... terbang mengejar cintanya atau dia akan menyesal seumur semalam, kalau 'seumur hidup' bukan kata yang tepat untuknya.

"...selamat tidur." pungkas Dumbledore.

"Yes!" seru Harry.

Namun bahkan selagi dia berseru, suaranya tak pernah bisa mengalahkan keriuhan dan kecepatan seluruh murid yang turut bangkit berdiri. Kerinduan akan ranjang yang membuat itu jadi lebih cepat, dan kelontangan kursi-kursi ditarik yang membuat lebih riuh. Kali ini bukan masalah apa dia bisa atau tidak melepaskan mata dari Granger, tapi perhatiannya dialing-alingi tubuh-tubuh yang bergerak mengaburkan pantauannya. Maka tak menghiraukan pamit pada keempat temannya, dia melompat dan menuruti yang instingnya rasa menuju ke tempat duduk Granger. Harry tak bisa berlari sprint, berjalan cepat saja dia sudah menyenggol sana-sini dan mendapat protes makian atau sejenisnya, ada keinginan untuk mendorong mereka semua dan meraung-raung agar mereka menyingkir, atau sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkat, sedikit incendio untuk peringatan... tapi dia mengabaikan keinginan hitam tersebut.

"Shite!"

Ternyata bangku Granger sudah kosong. Tapi dia berpikir, tentu saja, masa ia bakal duduk dan menunggu dirinya. Jadi Harry mengikuti arus murid yang keluar lewat pintu ganda Aula Besar. Dia tidak mau berpikir kalau dia mungkin sudah terlambat. Sedikit tentangnya, itu bukan optimistis, lebih seperti dia sudah menjadikan ini situasi menang atau kalah... dan dia tidak pernah ingin kalah.

Dia berusaha berhenti walau terdorong-dorong di aula depan mencari-cari rombongan Ravenclaw. Saat seluruh murid dalam jubah berkumpul, agak sulit membedakan corak warna asrama. Karena dia tidak bisa menebak ke mana murid Ravenclaw akan menuju, dia tidak tahu di mana letak ruang rekreasi mereka dengan pasti, karena dia tak sepenuhnya pernah menjelajahi Hogwarts atau punya cetak birunya. Tapi kemudian dia ingat Cho pernah berkata ruang rekreasi mereka adalah salah satu menara tertinggi. Jadi dia berpaling ke tangga pualam dan bergerak ke sana. Dia menaikinya tiga anak tangga sekaligus dan akhirnya melihat serombongan anak-anak berdasi biru, jadi Harry mempercepat langkahnya menuju mereka. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan rasanya darah di pembuluhnya mengalir deras yang tak ada hubungannya dengan berlari menaiki tangga, lebih terasa seperti antara Granger sudah dekat atau sedang menjauh. Dan saat Harry bertanya pada salah satu Prefek Ravenclaw, apa dia melihat Granger, gadis itu ternyata sedang menjauh.

"Shite!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Potter!" lengking profesor Flitwick yang menaiki tangga di belakangnya.

"Oh, sori, sir," kata Harry agak malu, saat Flitwick berjalan terus meninggalkannya menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati di belakang anak-anak asramanya.

Harry tak mau malu lama-lama. Prefek tadi bilang Granger diminta ikut dengan McGonagall yang memanggilnya, Prefek itu tidak tahu mereka akan ke mana, tapi tetap saja Harry telah salah langkah karena mana mungkin dia bisa menebak McGonagall akan memanggil Granger. Jadi sekarang dia berdiri sambil celingukan, sendirian kecuali bersama para lukisan yang tidak masuk hitungannya, mereka saling tidak menghiraukan, sementara Harry menentukan kalau jadinya begini dia akan ke mana. Jika itu benar Granger dipanggil McGonagall, ya sudah, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, sudah terjadi. Tapi dia bisa tetap pergi ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, menanti Granger yang agaknya nanti juga bakalan ke sana, dan kalau mereka berjodoh, mereka pasti bakal bertemu. Harry tak mau berpikir panjang lagi.

Harry mengetahui beberapa jalan tembus yang telah dan baru saja dilewatinya, tapi itu semua jalan yang biasa dilaluinya menuju menara Gryffindor. Dia akan pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya dan semua jalan pintas itu bisa saja tak ada gunanya. Kemudian dia sadar saat sampai di lantai berikutnya, harusnya tadi dia mengekori rombongan Ravenclaw, karena yang dia tahu tentang letak ruang rekreasi mereka, hanyalah itu ada di menara sebelah barat, tidak tahu letak pastinya di mana, jalan masuknya berupa lukisan apa, kalaupun jalan masuknya lewat lukisan, seperti ke ruang rekreasinya atau ke dapur. Tetapi Harry di sini tanpa jejak ke mana arah perginya rombongan Ravenclaw. Dia merasa kesialan menghampirinya, saat salah satu tangga yang dinaikinya bergerak dan menuntunnya ke koridor dengan tangga turun. Membuatnya harus berbalik dan menunggu tangga itu berputar ke arah lain yang benar. Dan apa itu cuma perasaannya, dia baru saja melewati lukisan yang sama dua kali.

Dan Harry yakin, ini untuk ketiga kalinya dia melewati jajaran lukisan penyihir-penyihir berwig putih dan manusia keledai yang memakai pakaian kerajaan abad pertengahan, dia mendapati dirinya tersesat. Harry tidak memikirkan sampai sini, saat dirinya buta dengan dekat-jauhnya dia dengan ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw atau saat dirinya tak tahu jalan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia semenit berdiri diam di sana, mengutuk dan kesal karena kesialannya, tapi saat dia memergoki Mrs. Norris yang baru saja menikung ke koridornya, Harry memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju dari mana dia datang. Kembali ke jalan yang sudah dilaluinya memang lebih gampang, dia tidak akan lupa, dia punya cara khusus untuk mengingat.

Selama perjalanannya, dia memikirkan ketidak-beruntungan ini. Dan di situ tiba-tiba pikiran aneh berkata, mungkin dia terlalu tinggi hati, terlalu percaya diri akan mendapatkannya dalam semalam seperti dia mendapatkan gadis-gadis lain. Mungkin, dia menghela napas karena itu mungkin benar bahwa Granger terlalu suci, persis seperti malaikat, dan Harry merasa hatinya harus lebih rendah lagi agar menjadi lebih layak. Maka dia mencobanya langsung tanpa pikir panjang, merendahkan hatinya, meredam gejolak perasaan menuntutnya.

"Darimana saja kau, kau bukan Prefek," kata Nyonya Gemuk, setelah Harry akhirnya sampai dengan aman terkendali walau segalanya gagal total.

"Tapi jawabanku bukan kata kuncinya, kan?" kata Harry lesu tanpa semangat. "Tadi apa kata Neville, eh, mimbulus... mimbulus mimbletonia, itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, masuk."

Ruang rekreasi kosong karena semuanya jelas lelah perjalanan. Harry lurus menuju kamarnya sekalipun keadaan ramai. Di kamar yang sudah didekorasi dan terpajang poster dan hiasan keempat temannya, sudah gelap dan sepi di balik kelambu mereka selain suara dengkur Ron. Harry tak tahu sudah ada berapa lama dia berjalan-jalan. Dia pun segera siap menyusul mereka. Dia dengan cepat tertidur, dia ingin sekali. Tapi dia kesal karena itu tidak benar dan kebohongan tentang sebab sekalipun Granger menyita pikiran dan hatinya, gadis itu tidak otomatis masuk menjadi bunga tidurnya yang bagus. Kita tidak bisa mengatur mimpi, Harry berharap andaikan dia bisa.

Dia hanya memimpikan belakang kepala itu, rambutnya. Ada ribuan kepala yang membelakanginya dengan rambut yang persis dengan gadis misterius itu. Mereka berbalik satu persatu dengan tindakan yang berbeda-beda. Pertama adalah Ron yang sedang mengupil, lalu Neville memakai pemerah bibir, lalu Seamus, Dean, lalu Filch yang memencet jerawatnya, lalu Flitwick yang berkumis, masih banyak lagi setelah McGonagall yang menjulurkan lidah mengejek-ejeknya seperti anak kecil, ditambah Ayah dan Ibunya pun juga muncul. Walaupun untungnya Ibunya tetap cantik di mimpi itu.

Harry mencoba menjadi lebih biasa keesokan harinya saat sarapan. Dia sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam kepada keempat temannya, bahwa dia tersesat saat bermaksud untuk mencegat Granger di pintu ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, mereka jelas menertawainya tapi itulah yang jelas ingin didapat Harry. Mereka tidak cuma tertawa, Neville berkata sebagai Prefek dia diberikan denah Hogwarts dan nanti akan menunjukkannya pada Harry kalau dia mau, Ron memberi satu gagasan untuk Harry bertanya pada Fred dan George jika ingin fasih soal wilayah-wilayah dalam kastil, agar lain kali dia ingin mencegat lagi, dia tidak tersesat. Usul itu membuat Harry ingat Ayahnya pernah bilang kalau Ayahnya tahu jalan rahasia di Hogwarts dari peri-rumah. Itu akan dipikirkan lagi nanti. Karena sekarang di Aula Besar saat Harry melihat ke meja Ravenclaw, jumlah murid yang duduk jelas jauh lebih sedikit dibanding Pesta Awal Tahun, dan yang terpenting di sana tidak ada Granger. Harry tidak tahu di mana gadis itu berada, atau sembunyi di mana, atau menghindar darinya ke mana. Dia mengikuti pelajaran yang tidak sekelas dengan Ravenclaw hari ini, tapi baru besok. Cepat atau lambat asal jangan tidak bertemu sama sekali, dia membatin.

Di saat makan siang, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak muncul. Namun saat melihat anak-anak Ravenclaw yang seangkatan dengannya seperti Padma dan cewek lainnya, Harry tiba-tiba paham bagaimana perasaan Neville, atau mungkin ini karma atau senjata makan tuan karena Harry dulu menertawakan prinsip Neville yang tak ingin bertanya pada orang lain, tapi kenalan secara langsung pada gadis yang dimaksud. Itu tidak bisa dipahami, memang, itu sentimental sebuah tekad. Tapi bagi Harry, di sisi yang sama tidak ingin Granger lolos, kalau perlu dia bakal mati-matian berusaha, dia bahkan malahan menahan diri untuk melirik gadis-gadis cantik lain. Fokus. Konsentrasi hanya pada Granger.

"OWL memang penting, nantinya menjadi acuan profesi yang bisa kaulamar," kata Seamus pada Dean, satu-satunya yang baru tahu kelas lima adalah kelas OWL karena dia seorang kelahiran-muggle.

"Kecuali kalau kaubuka usaha sendiri, tentunya," sahut Dean santai.

Mereka nyengir. Di hari pertama, kecuali Binns hantu pengajar Sejarah Sihir, guru yang lain sudah mewanti-wanti tentang ujian OWL di bulan Juni, termasuk Sirius. Itu bahkan belum giliran McGonagall, dan rasanya seperti mereka memang sengaja memberikan kesan menyeramkan pada murid-murid seandainya mereka tidak menganggap OWL dengan serius. Kalau kata Ron, guru-guru itu tidak membantu. Karena mereka bukan cuma tidak memberikan penghiburan, Harry dan kawan-kawannya malah diberikan pekerjaan rumah yang berupa esai, uraian panjang, meniru dari buku, dan mengarang.

Mereka sedang ada di Aula Besar di waktu makan malam di hari yang sama yang tetap Harry datangi sekalipun Granger belum juga kelihatan sejak terakhir belakang kepalanya dia lihat saat Pesta Awal Tahun kemarin malam. Mereka berempat; Harry, Ron, Seamus dan Neville, sedang menjelaskan apa yang mereka ketahui tentang OWL kepada Dean. Karena mereka berempat yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga penyihir, Harry sendiri sudah dijejalkan perihal OWL oleh Ibunya mungkin sejak dia bisa membaca. Tapi dia sendiri menanggapi OWL seperti versi tanggapan Ayahnya. Karena Ayahnya yang Harry lumayan tahu adalah anak selengean sewaktu sekolah, dan itu dia artikan lebih banyak bersenang-senang daripada belajarnya, sanggup mendapat OWL yang cukup untuk melamar profesi menjadi Auror.

"Aku tidak menentang Fred dan George, mereka terlalu legenda untuk ditentang," kata Harry saat dia mengatakan apa pendapat Ayahnya soal OWL, dan pendapatnya sendiri tentang Fred dan George yang memasarkan produk untuk membolos atas sponsor James Potter. "Ujian OWL yang katanya bikin stres karena membuat kita belajar terlalu keras, Kudapan Kabur mereka jadi cocok untuk ditukarkan galleon kita. Buat kelucuan, pelepas penat, dan melunakan guru-guru yang kaku, itu cocok sekali. Tapi pemborosan tenaga jika itu cuma dipakai buat membolos... Begini, lagian bolos ya tinggal bolos saja, lagipula yang membuat anak OWL stres adalah peer esai yang bertubi-tubi, dan bolos tidak menghindarkan kita dari peer! Lihat saja nanti..."

"Jadi maksudmu kita tidak usah mengerjakan peer?" kata Ron.

"Bukan peer yang menentukan kita lulus atau tak lulus, menurutku. Kerjakan saja beberapa baris kalau sewaktu-waktu detensi terasa membuang waktumu, tapi tak usah repot menulis banyak-banyak seperti yang mereka suruh, bilang saja begini; tapi profesor, baris-baris itu sudah semua yang aku perlukan."

"Kau ngomong seperti pemberontak yang dijajah," kata Ron dengan terhibur.

"Bukankah memang begitu, di mana-mana? Kita yang membayar sekolah, kan? Tapi, well, kalau masih kena detensi, tabahlah, lagipula detensi membuatmu tangguh, sepertiku..." kata Harry, melemparkan kacang ke mulutnya. "Tapi itu bukan poin keseluruhannya."

"Kau akan menyampaikan maksud semua itu, akhirnya?" kata Seamus, yang merasa mereka takkan bisa menyamai daya tangkap Harry. "Shite it, Harry! Kenapa juga kau selalu berkata pintar pada kami?"

Harry melambai-lambaikan sendok kepada Seamus. "Trik santainya; kuasai praktik. Di ujian nanti ada ujian teori dan praktik, kalau kau fasih dalam praktik, mereka mustahil tak meluluskanmu sekalipun teorimu, yang mana pasti soal esai, cuma beberapa baris jawaban. Praktik selalu lebih gampang, karena itu kebanyakan tentang kinerjamu dengan tongkat sihir."

"Tapi kinerjaku dengan tongkat sihirku sama payahnya dengan yang lain," kata Neville, dia dari tadi mendengarkan Harry dengan saksama, dan sekarang terdengar seperti meminta saran.

Harry nyengir dan mengacak belakang rambutnya, apa yang dia katakan tidak ada yang dimaksudkannya selain berlagak dan bicara. Cuma agar seimbang, saat guru-guru membesar-besarkannya, Harry—seperti Fred dan George—meremehkannya. "Nanti privat denganku." katanya pada Neville. Mereka berlima tertawa, tapi apa yang Harry katakan jujur. Dia memang memahirkan dirinya pada praktik, yang mana persoal tongkat, merebus ramuan, herbologi dan lain-lain, sementara esai kurang dia pedulikan. Karena esai itu sendiri yang membuat stres, tak ada kegembiraan di sana, bahkan saat peer esai sepanjang sekian itu selesai yang ada hanya rasa pusing. Berbeda dengan praktik sihir, pasti ada kepuasan, kalau bukan kegembiraan, saat berhasil menerapkan suatu mantra.

"Bagaimana dengan ramuan?" tanya Dean.

"Ada apa dengan ramuan?" tanya Harry balik.

"Ramuan tidak sepenuhnya tentang tongkat, kan? Praktiknya sama shite-nya dengan teorinya."

"Tapi ini menurutku, ramuan yang berhasil pasti membuatmu puas seperti juga soal tongkat dan mantra. Mungkin maksudmu, Dean, teorinya sama shite-nya dengan gurunya." Mereka menyerukan persetujuan. Tapi Harry menambahkan, "Dan guru tua yang kekanak-kanakan takkan mengubah ini; Ramuan itu untuk yang menyukai kerumitan untuk keberhasilan. Sebuah tantangan, cuma ya kurang memacu adrenalin."

"Yeah, bicara pada orang yang dibesarkan oleh periset," kata Ron pada teman-temannya, mengangguk pada Harry.

Harry terkekeh. "Ada benarnya..." Lalu dia menghela nafas. Ada sesuatu yang sudah di ujung tanduk pikirannya saat Harry membicarakan Ibunya, dia dengan cepat mengingat kembali sosok Granger. Dia memikirkan mungkinkah gadis itu tidak makan malam juga, Harry sudah di Aula Besar seawal mungkin tapi tak ada batang hidung gadis itu di sepanjang meja Ravenclaw. "Aaah, God, aku merindukannya."

"Apa?", "Rindu apa, Ibumu?" Itu dua respons dari Seamus dan Dean yang kekagetannya seperti dilempar dari ketinggian dua meter pada perkataan Harry yang mendadak agak tidak menyambung dan sedikit aneh bagi orang sepertinya.

"Aku merindukan Granger, seperti matahari merindukan bunga di saat musim dingin," kata Harry dengan dramatis, bahkan lebih aneh dari yang pertama.

Ron mencondongkan badan lebih dekat pada Harry, melihat memang tampang kerinduan yang ada di ekspresinya. "Kau dalam mode itu lagi, mate?"

"Mode sintingnya?" kata Seamus, terkikik.

Ron memberi wejangan, "Astaga, jangan biarkan seorang perempuan melemahkan hatimu, Harry. Tanpa hatimu kau tidak bisa menjadi pemenang, itu yang selalu kaukatakan pada kami!"

"Aku tau, boi, tau, hanya saja aku tak bisa menjelaskannya! Gadis itu membuatku merasa seperti pujangga. Aku bisa membuat puisi di dalam kepalaku."

"Harry, mungkin kau merasa seperti pujangga, tapi kau terlihat seperti idiot, coba saja kau becermin. Kau bahkan tidak tahu nama depannya, demi celana Merlin!"

"Namanya... Nama gadis itu Hathor, atau Venus, atau Aphrodite, pilih saja sendiri, mereka tercermin padanya..." Kini bicara Harry seperti mengigau.

Ron menggeleng-geleng, tampangnya pesimis seperti saat berargumen dengan abang kembarnya. "Kau delusional, seperti percuma bicara padamu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku delusional, sampai aku tahu siapa namanya."

Ron tidak mendebatnya, dia diam menggeleng sementara Seamus dan Dean tertawa karena ketergila-gilaan Harry. Dan Harry menanyakan pada Neville bagaimana pendapatnya, yang dijawab dengan persetujuan karena mungkin cuma dirinya di antara yang lain paham bagaimana pikiran Harry. Dia menuang jus labu ke dalam piala Neville sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, lalu menuang ke pialanya sendiri. Dia mau minum dan sudah mengangkat pialanya ke mulut sebelum lengan jubahnya ditarik-tarik membuat jus labunya bergoyang nyaris tumpah. "Neville, Neville," Harry meletakkan pialanya lagi saat tangannya digoyang-goyang, dan dipukul-pukul oleh Neville yang mukanya terpaku pada sesuatu seperti melihat siluman. "Neville, apa kau oke? Ada apa?"

"Harry," Neville belum menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya tergagap, membuat Harry bertukar pandang dengan yang lain. Saat itu tangan Neville terangkat dan menunjuk ke depan, mereka semua mengikuti arah tunjukannya selagi mendengar, "itu dia, Harry, si Granger."

"Surga duniaku," sambar Harry, menatap sosok di arah tunjukan, suaranya ada di awang-awang, mulutnya terbuka.

Di sana berjalan sendirian dengan langkah-langkah cepat adalah seorang gadis dengan tinggi medium, satu tangannya membawa buku, lencana Prefek dan satu pin lain tersemat di depan jubahnya, kali ini rambutnya ditarik dan diikat di belakang tapi tak pernah menghilangkan rasa familiar Harry yang akhirnya melihat wajahnya. Kulitnya putih yang bagi Harry itu bersinar, sementara yang bisa dia pastikan dari mata gadis itu adalah keduanya tertuju pada meja asramanya Ravenclaw dan belum, Harry menekankan, belum kepadanya. Melihat gadis itu adalah Granger yang selama ini seangkatan dengannya agak sulit dipercaya, karena itu seperti pertama kali Harry melihat gadis itu. Pertama kalinya Harry menjatuhkan mata pada dirinya, heran, entah bagaimana dia bisa melewatkan ini selama empat tahun. Saat dia lebih memerhatikan, dia bisa tahu kalau dia sedang melihat gadis tercantik di yule ball yang Harry kira telah menghilang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa tak pernahkah mereka bersinggungan.

Granger terus berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari tempat Harry, dan kembali membelakangi meja Gryffindor, seperti apa ia sengaja. Ia mengambil makan malamnya dan menyuapkan itu ke mulutnya. Kemudian ia makan sambil mulai bergabung dalam obrolan teman-teman di sekitarnya yang tak Harry perhatikan siapa-siapa saja. Saat kepala gadis itu menoleh ke samping, Harry tersenyum karena merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung, karena dia bisa melihat si Granger yang tersenyum juga pada obrolan teman di sampingnya. - Ada jeda sedikit yang membuat Harry mengedip, saat sebuah telapak tangan diayunkan di depan mukanya, tapi dia hanya menganggap itu serangga raksasa, tak menyadari Seamus yang membuat gerakan menggaris miring di jidatnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Harry.

Lalu hal itu membuat Harry sadar dia harus memastikan siapa yang diajak tersenyum oleh Granger, kalau itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Dan saat Harry mendapati itu cuma Padma Patil, ada semacam kelegaan saat Harry tahu dia tak perlu menjejalkan nogat mimisan (tanpa penawar) karena bukan seorang laki-laki yang membuat Granger tersenyum. Dikarenakan rasa cemburu itu, Harry melebarkan senyumnya pada diri sendiri. Dia menggeleng-geleng takjub karena rasa terpukaunya. "Pals, aku jatuh..."

"Tabahlah, Harry," kata Neville.

"Pegangan, kalau kau belum benar-benar jatuh," ledek Ron. Seamus dan Dean tertawa keras. Tapi itu tak pernah lebih mengambil alih perhatian Harry.

"Aku jatuh, Ron, dan aku tenggelam, di dalam bayang-bayang gadis itu," igaunya lagi.

"Potter the Poet," kata Seamus membuat slogan, selagi tertawa kembali.

"Samperin saja cewek itu, kau sangat mahir soal begituan, kan? Lakukan saja seperti yang biasanya kaulakukan."

Harry melihat Ron seperti omongannya ada benarnya juga, padahal sesungguhnya tiga tahun belakangan saran Ron itu sangat berada di luar kepalanya. "Tapi apa yang biasanya kulakukan?"

"Oh, Granger benar-benar membuat kepalamu jadi shite, ya? Kau tak mungkin lupa, kan, kalau kau biasanya bakal bercerita hal-hal keren yang sudah kaulakukan? Kau tau, melepas dan menangkap snitch, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut acak-acakan itu..."

Seamus menambahkan, "Dan, jangan lupa, sambil memanggul sapu mahalmu itu sesekali, dengan segala efek kalau kau habis terbang super."

Harry tak percaya sambil mengira teman-temannya bercanda. "Melepas tangkap snitch, ngapain juga aku melepas tangkap snitch? Masa itu yang biasanya kulakukan, itu konyol sekali! Iya, kan?"

"Tau-ah," kata Ron.

Dan saat Harry mengingat-ingat, dia rasanya memang melepas tangkap snitch. Dia tak tahu darimana ide itu dulu berasal, mungkin karena dia seorang Seeker, tapi masa gadis-gadis terpedaya karena itu? Akan tetapi, apa Granger bakalan terpedaya? Mungkin dia harus mencobanya dulu. Namun kemudian dia ingat kalau dia tidak menyimpan snitch di mana pun apalagi di sakunya sekarang, jadi dia harus meminjam dulu, bahasa halus dari mengambil diam-diam, dari Madam Hooch. Tapi itu tidak akan terkejar, mungkin Granger sudah hilang lagi saat dia kembali ke sini. Lalu pilihan lainnya memanggul sapu, sama saja, Firebolt-nya tidak ada dikantongnya. Harry masih tak melepaskan mata dari belakang kepala Granger, berharap bisa membaca pikirannya. Kemudian ada pilihan mengacak rambut biar keren, tapi dia menyimpulkan, hal yang dulu biasa dilakukannya itu sama konyolnya dengan melempar tangkap snitch.

Harry dapat melihat Granger diajak bicara oleh temannya yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Harry memindahkan matanya untuk melihat orang itu hanyalah murid perempuan lain, akan tetapi, ia memberi isyarat pada Granger dengan menunjuk Harry yang dari tadi tak melepaskan mata darinya. Dan seketika itu juga Harry sadar, ada hasrat mendadak agar dia ditelan Bumi, tapi bersembunyi akan mustahil saat dia bersugesti dia tak mampu bergerak, dia tak mau bergerak, dia mematung ketika Granger tanpa curiga langsung menoleh dan pandangannya jatuh persis di mata Harry. Dan Harry kaget, ini tak pernah terjadi, saat jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak sesaat yang tak ada hubungannya dengan terpergok. Di saat yang sama bersamaan isi perutnya yang melilit gelisah, dengan secepat kilat Granger menoleh ke depan lagi, berpaling dari Harry seperti baru melihat matahari langsung, takut matanya terbakar. Perasaan Harry mencelos seperti balon yang ikatannya dilepas, suaranya preeet.

Dia akan melewatkan ini.

"Kau melewatkannya, Harry, Harry, kau melewatkan Aphrodite-mu..."

Harry bisa-bisa melewatkan ini, tanpa diberitahu segala oleh Dean, atau digoncang-goncang oleh Seamus, kalau tak segera bergerak sekarang. Suasana tegang yang konyol menular ke empat teman Harry yang ikut mengamati gerak-gerik Granger. Dan saat gadis itu mulai berpamitan, dan mengangkat bukunya lagi, Granger benar-benar akan berdiri. Saat itu terjadi, pandangannya jelas sekali terpaku pada pintu keluar Aula Besar, matanya tak bergerak ke manapun yang justru mengesankan seperti berusaha tidak mengerling ke meja Gryffindor, tepatnya tempat Harry berada.

Harry tak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Granger karena wajahnya tidak terlihat, ia berjalan seperti melayang keluar aula, kepadanya mata Harry menempel dan kepala Harry bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, kompak dengan kepala Ron, Neville, Seamus dan Dean. Mulut Harry terbuka semakin lebar dan matanya mengedip-ngedip saat ujung rambut hazel Granger menghilang di balik pintu dan Harry masih saja duduk, ibaratkan kesilauan.

"Harry!" hardik Neville, ekspresinya tak terima, tak tahu kenapa.

"Aku bakalan kencing di celana tak tahan kalau kau tetap duduk begini, Harry!" bentak Seamus. "Bangkit, kejar cewek itu, apa-apaan kau ini!"

Harry kelabakan, bingung apa yang pertama kali dilakukan untuk melakukan berdiri. Jadi Ron berseru, "Pergi!" sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya dan mendorong Harry dengan kedua-duanya sampai dia terjatuh keluar dari bangkunya. Dia berguling sekali, nyengir pada Ron sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, nyengir pada anak-anak Gryffindor yang menertawakannya, dan bangkit lalu berlari untuk mengejar Granger. Tapi berhubung dia tidak tahu ke mana gadis itu menuju, dia berbelok ke meja Ravenclaw terlebih dahulu mendatangi teman-teman Granger tadi yang sekarang saling berbisik dan tertawa mengikik saat Harry berhenti di dekat mereka, dengan sopan bertanya, "Permisi, nona-nona, aku penasaran apa ada dari kalian yang tahu ke mana gadis yang tadi duduk di sini pergi?"

"Ada urusan apa dengannya kalau kami boleh tahu, gorgeous eyes?" tanya balik Padma Patil, salah satu mantan Harry, dengan meledek dan tersenyum menggoda. Ia dan teman-temannya lalu mengikik.

Tapi Harry balas menyeringai, mungkin kata-kata Padma terlontar seperti itu karena pernah bergaul dengan Harry, sehingga tertular beberapa aspek. Dia benar-benar menirukan kata-kata modus ini dari Sirius, "Ada sesuatu miliknya yang mau aku kembalikan, hatiku."

Mereka terkikik lagi. Salah satu dari mereka yang Harry hanya kenal wajahnya menjawab, "Kalau begitu coba cek ke perpustakaan, Harry, ia sering ke sana jam-jam segini."

Teman-teman perempuan yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Semoga diterima apa pun yang ingin kaukembalikan." tambah gadis yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih banyak," Harry mundur dengan setengah membungkuk pada perkumpulan gadis itu, yang balas menganggukkan badan tapi sambil mengikik sekali lagi. Harry benar-benar terbiasa soal-soal begini. Dia mahir melakukannya.

Setidaknya teman-teman Granger tidak melarang Harry mendekati Granger, kalau itu bukan informasi palsu dan nantinya di perpustakaan Harry benar-benar menemukannya. Kali ini dia berjalan lebih santai sambil mengangkat dua ibu jarinya kepada empat kawannya yang balas mengangkat jempol mereka sambil tertawa. Dan mumpung Neville masih mengamatinya, Harry yang lewat dekat dengan meja Hufflepuff, dan kebetulan dekat dengan Hannah, Harry tanpa pamrih menegurnya dan membual kalau Neville mengirim salam hangat padanya, yang membuat otomatis Hannah memandang Neville dan Neville memandang Hannah, mereka saling bertukar senyum. Itu rasa optimis yang Harry perlukan, sebab nalurinya mengatakan mendekati Granger membutuhkan keoptimisan besar, lebih banyak dari semua yang sekarang sudah dimiliki Harry.

Itu tidak mengherankan saat dia harus mengingat jalan ke perpustakan, karena dalam setahun saja frekuensinya berkunjung ke sana bisa dihitung dengan jari, dan kalaupun berkunjung, itu tak selalu untuk membaca dan belajar. Madam Pince sedang berkeliling saat Harry memasuki perpustakaan, jadi dia tak perlu menahan diri untuk menggoda pustakawan itu tentang gosipnya dengan Filch. Harry berjalan pelan-pelan di antara rak-rak buku di seksi referensi, murid-murid berkelompok di meja-meja kotak, membuat Harry menduga ini jam ramainya perpustakaan. Dia berjalan sambil berpura-pura menelusuri berbaris buku dengan jarinya, tetapi matanya berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya.

Tadi rambutnya diikat, wajahnya seperti itu, Harry mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum sempat mengira teman-teman Granger tadi mungkin memperdayai Harry dengan memberikan informasi pengalihan, ketika dengan segera;

Itu dia!

Harry menghentikan langkahnya, baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan ingin pergi saja, lebih baik lain kali saja saat mereka bertemu dengan ketaksengajaan seperti di cerita-cerita. Tapi dia melawan itu dengan cukup mudah. Granger sedang khidmat membaca dengan posisi duduk yang sekali lagi membelakanginya, sampai membuat Harry bertanya-tanya apa itu posisi favorit alam bawah sadarnya. Satu tangannya memangku dagu, dan Harry mendekatinya dari samping sambil memikirkan modus apa yang mau dilancarkannya. Dia berdeham, tanpa disengaja suaranya lebih lantang dari semestinya sampai orang lain ikutan menoleh kepadanya. Tapi itu yang diperlukan Harry.

Granger menoleh dan langsung berpaling lagi karena melihat Harry yang nyengir padanya. Yang bisa dia terka adalah Granger terkejut mendapati dirinya adalah yang berdiri di sana. Gadis itu membuat gerakan menarik semua barang-barangnya mendekat, seperti takut direnggut oleh Harry, atau seperti membuat benteng pembatas di antara mereka berdua... Selagi Harry berkata, "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jalan yang tepat, karena, sudah lama aku tersasar mencari-cari..." Tanpa melihat, dia menarik buku bersampul cokelat dari raknya dengan sembarangan, "buku ini." Padahal matanya tak lepas dari wajah samping Granger, yang sepertinya berharap rambutnya tergerai agar menutupi mukanya dari Harry.

Granger membalik halaman buku yang ia baca, pura-pura tak mendengar.

Harry menarik kursi di meja yang sama dengannya, dan mendudukinya sambil membuka asal-asalan buku apapun itu, tapi matanya masih tertuju pada Granger. "Halo, maaf, aku bicara padamu. Jadi, maukah kau bicara padaku?"

Gadis itu tetap diam, malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya ke buku. Tapi Harry tetap tersenyum, ini tak mengurangi rasa sukanya pada Granger.

"Aku mau mendengarmu bicara jika itu harganya aku harus mengiris kupingku sendiri," rayu Harry.

Granger mendongak dengan waspada, seakan-akan ngeri Harry memang sedang memegang pisau. Mungkin selanjutnya ia menyesal telah terpedaya dan Harry tidak sekalian benar-benar memegang pisau. Tapi ia akhirnya menyahut, walaupun sinis, "Bagus, karena aku sendiri tak mau membisu seumur hidupku..."

"Sama bagiku," desah Harry tersenyum. Dia akhirnya berhasil memetakan paras Granger. Bibirnya yang tipis, rahangnya yang tirus, hidungnya yang kecil panjang, dan matanya yang hangat, menenteramkan, semanis cokelat dan secokelat hazel. Dia menyimpan ini di ingatannya sebaik mungkin, dibingkai, agak lama sehingga dia hanya diam dan tersenyum menatap Granger yang memilih menunduk, maksudnya membaca lagi.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Harry masih saja terpukau seperti itu, dan gadis itu menyadarinya hanya saja tak mau memastikan, ia yang merasakan rona merah cepat atau lambat akan merayapi wajahnya, oleh sebab itu mengangkat matanya dingin dan membentak risih, dalam desisan, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Harry terkejut. Spontan berbohong, sambil mengisyaratkan bukunya, "Aku membaca bukuku."

Granger membaca sekilas buku yang dibuka Harry di bagian tengah, yang ia duga jelas-jelas sama sekali tak dibaca oleh Harry. Gadis itu menutup buku tersebut untuk membaca judul di sampul bukunya, dan ia tersenyum sekilas karena dugaan lucunya tepat. "Wow, cerah sekali hidupmu," kata Granger meledek. "Yang kaubaca adalah buku How To be a Witch-Women. Jadi, kau ingin menguasai mantra pembalut dan sihir kontrasepsi wanita?"

"Shite," umpat Harry di bawah napasnya, saat dia untuk pertama kali melihat judul buku yang dia pilih. Tapi dia melihat sisi baiknya dari ini, ini justru menjadi cerita lucu dan dia nyengir lagi.

"Semoga berhasil menguasainya." kata Granger, kembali pada bukunya. Rasa terhibur gadis itu pun ikut menghibur Harry.

"Oke, baiklah, kalau kau mau tau apa mauku," kata Harry meniup napasnya, sudah saatnya membeberkan segalanya. "Aku mau tau namamu. Itu dia. Jadi, maukah kau memberitahuku?"

Granger kali ini benar-benar membaca bukunya dengan lebih mudah, karena kesal jika harus menatap arogansi Harry, saat menyahut penuh penekanan, "Kau, benar-benar... Apa biasanya kemauanmu pasti bakalan terjadi? Dan dikabulkan, atau dituruti persis seperti kemauanmu?"

"Kau hanya tak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar saat ini kemauanku yang barusan terkabulkan, untuk tahu namamu," kata Harry apa adanya.

Harry menanti jawaban. Granger tak menunjukkan ekspresi tersanjung dan ia juga belum mengangkat wajahnya lagi, saat menyahut, "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan dengan namaku?"

"Untuk tahu nama lengkapmu," Harry tersenyum, dia menopang dagunya saat menghayati pemandangan Granger. "Supaya aku dapat membayangkanmu lebih jelas, memetakan kejelitaanmu, dan bahwa kau tidak menyadarinya. Pesona anggunmu yang hanya muncul di saat kau menginginkannya, seperti angsa. Tapi aku berhasil melihatnya..."

Granger mendengus. "Aku seperti angsa, really?" Pada kata terakhir ia memberikan penekanan. Ia diam lebih lama lagi sebelum bicara, memperhitungkan apakah pemuda itu pantas direspons. "Apa kau masih peduli dengan namaku jika aku buruk rupa?"

"Well, ya. Maksudku tidak! Maksudku, bagiku itu suatu kemustahilan kalau kau pernah buruk rupa. Iya, kan?" Harry nyengir lebar. Sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya, tapi dia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya.

Granger akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat Harry sekilas, namun tak mau lama-lama, dengan berpaling ke samping tapi tak membaca bukunya lagi... Seperti menilai kesungguhannya. "Tapi kau mendatangiku setelah empat tahun? Kita seangkatan, tapi kau bertanya namaku siapa sekarang? Malah jangan-jangan kau baru tahu kalau kita satu angkatan? Apa kaupikir bagiku itu masuk akal?"

Harry ragu-ragu, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari gadis tersebut, "Masuk-masuk saja di akalku, atau, er, bagaimana?"

Dan itu mendadak mengubah cara pandang Granger menjadi lebih gusar. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu, tahu dengan jelas. Kau cuma seorang kolektor."

"Dan kau lovely." sambar Harry. Apa pun dari maksud si Granger.

"Tidak!" bentak Granger agak keras, sebelum ia menahan diri, menyadari kalau ia diberi pandangan mendelik dari pengunjung perpus lain. "Dengar, buang semua permainan kata konyolmu, kau hanya akan membuat Madam Pince meledak marah karena aku memuntahi bukunya. Mungkin kau merasa seperti pemain cinta, tapi kau cuma anak arogan tak tahu malu yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang! Dan itu cuma salah satu dari belasan kejelekanmu!"

"Aku tak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu, tentunya," kata Harry, tapi sambil membatin apa itu tepat kalau dia memberi argumen.

"Aku menjadi sangat bodoh kalau sampai memberimu kesempatan," desis Granger tanpa ampun. "Aku tahu dengan pasti kau akan mencampakkan setiap perempuan yang bersamamu pada akhirnya. Berganti-ganti pacar seolah mereka baju, kau hanya mengoleksinya, dan kau hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan mereka, kaumku kaum perempuan. Kau melakukannya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, tapi tak ada yang membuatmu jera, karena anehnya tak ada yang mencekalmu. Dan aku rasa itu karena harta dan reputasi keluargamu, yang kau salah gunakan." Itu tebakan yang banyak, pikir Harry. Lalu mendadak, "Kau hanya membuat malu Ibumu."

"Woh, woh," Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. "tahan dulu, kenapa Ibuku disambar-sambar?"

"Apa kau tahu, aku bisa saja menulis kelakuanmu pada Ibumu. Kalau anaknya masih terus mengoleksi perempuan."

"Bergurau kau ini. Kau tidak kenal dengan Ibuku." Tapi dalam hatinya Harry tahu kalau Ibunya dan Granger mungkin berhubungan, melalui semacam ujian kompetensi di luar negeri di mana Ibunya menjadi pembimbing satu murid Hogwarts pilihan, yang kemungkinan ialah Granger.

"Aku bisa memberitahunya kapanpun tapi aku tidak tega. Sebenarnya Ibumu tidak tahu kelakuan burukmu karena ia tahu kau sebetulnya berbakat, aku biasanya mengecek daftar nilai ujian dan menurutku nilaimu memang tidak buruk, tapi masalahnya yang aku tahu adalah kau itu sangat pemalas. Dan bagi Ravenclaw, kemalasan lebih buruk daripada kebodohan."

Itu mungkin adalah kalimat terpanjang, dalam satu tarikan napas yang pernah didengar Harry. Dia mengambil posisi duduk yang lebih normal lagi setelah tadi seinci demi seinci dia memundurkan badan selama pernyataan Hermione yang dalam taraf tertentu hampir sama dengan Ibunya. Dia tidak terkejut padahal gadis yang dia belum tahu nama depannya ini, baru saja menyatakan perihal nilai Harry, dan kebiasaan buruknya dalam 'mengoleksi'. Harry hanya bukan terkejut, dia bukannya terkejut saat orang-orang mengetahui aktifitasnya, karena baginya itu artinya dia mendapat perhatian seolah ada semacam buku biografinya yang best-seller, jadi Harry berbangga diri.

Namun dia berpikir ulang tentang semua yang sudah diutarakan Granger, jika sudah seperti itu anggapannya kepada Harry, pilihan Harry untuk masuk dalam barisan gadis itu dan diperhitungkan, untuk tercatat dalam buku bagusnya supaya diberikan kesempatan, adalah lebih merendahkan dirinya lagi. Jika Harry benar-benar ingin, dia harus berubah. Jika dia mesti berubah, dia harus benar-benar ingin untuk berubah. Maka dia bakal berubah, karena dia benar-benar ingin mendekati Granger, dia tak bisa menjelaskan lebih jelas lagi.

Jadi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang gantian, kau yang dengarkan aku," kata Harry, memasang muka seriusnya walau susah. "Aku akan meninggalkannya, bagaimana? Aku akan meninggalkan kebiasaan jelekku, mulai dari, apa tadi, hobi mengoleksi, sampai apa lagi, kemalasan? Ya. Aku akan meninggalkan semua itu, tapi untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Malahan, ceritakan saja semua hal itu pada Ibuku, seperti yang aku percaya mampu kaulakukan, aku terima segala rajangan yang nanti pasti kudapat. Asalkan, setidaknya izinkan aku memenangkan hatimu." Tangan Harry bergerak tanpa perintah menyentuh tangan Granger di atas meja, yang buru-buru ditarik seperti tersetrum. Gadis itu tak sempat marah karena matanya masih penuh pertanyaan tentang tingkah laku Harry. Yang mengatakan maaf, nyengir, dan berkata gerakan itu tanpa maksud dan cuma refleks Seeker. Lalu mengulangi, "Aku ingin memenangkan hatimu lho, tidakkah itu menyanjungmu?"

Granger justru mengeluarkan tampang jijik. "Astaga, apa kau sadar orang-orang sampai bisa bermain sepak bola di kepalamu karena itu sebesar lapangan?" kata Granger sarkastis, menggeleng dengan tampang menyerah.

"Aku pernah mengetahuinya," kata Harry, impuls mengacak rambutnya muncul, tapi dia menahan tangannya sebelum sempat terangkat. "Tapi aku tidak mengetahui namamu..."

"Oke, tanyakan lebih sopan," kata gadis itu, perlahan-lahan. Matanya sekali lagi tidak menatap Harry, melainkan ke sampingnya.

Harry nyengir, di dasar hatinya, dia tahu dia pasti akan berhasil menagih nama lengkap dari gadis ini. "Aku mohon sekali padamu, princess, beritahukan aku namamu..."

"Tanyakan lebih lantang." Gadis itu cuma mengerling Harry saat memintanya. Sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut, tapi pelan-pelan ia sambil menggeser kursinya ke samping menjauhi Harry.

"Kecil!" seru Harry, dengan bersemangat menanggapi permintaan gadis itu dengan bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja, membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya dengan gahar, karena sesuatu yang tak Harry ingat atau peduli... Sementara dia melihat gadis itu kembali menunduk membaca buku, sekalipun berpura-pura, itu telah menghilangkan koneksi pada kenyataan Harry berseru untuknya, tapi tetap saja dia berseru, "Tolong perhatian!"

Detik berikutnya belakang kepala Harry dipukul keras dengan kemoceng.

"PERHATIAN KEPALAMU PITAK!" Harry berpaling pada Madam Pince si burung nasar, pelaku pemukulan kemoceng, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri dan mengumpat dalam bisikan. "KAUPIKIR DI SINI PUB, ANAK BEJAT? MINGGAT KAU, MINGGAT! KELUAAAR!"

Kali ini Madam Pince menyihir agar kemocengnya memukul-mukul tubuh dan kepala Harry untuk menggiringnya keluar, tapi dalam segala kerusuhan, Harry berpaling pada Granger yang kali ini tersenyum pada bukunya. Masih disabet-sabet, Harry bilang, "Oh, kau. Kau menjebakku agar aku diusir pergi... Baiklah, aku akan langsung pergi tapi setelah kau mengatakan siapa namamu!"

Madam Pince berteriak lagi, meng-accio lebih banyak kemoceng untuk disihir memukuli Harry agar dia pergi, karena selain melindungi kepalanya, dia tidak pergi. Rasanya sudah jelas, saat gadis itu mengangkat matanya pada Harry, kalau mereka berdua tahu Harry tak mudah menyerah pada penolakan. Gadis itu tahu, dan ini tak membuatnya lebih suka, Harry bukan cuma besar kepala, tapi juga keras kepala.

"Terus pukul, madam! Sampai gadis ini menyerah dan memberitahu namanya!" seru Harry malahan, nyengir di sela-sela rasa nyeri, menatap lurus si Granger yang mulai terperangah.

Sekarang mereka sudah menjadi tontonan, tak ada murid lain yang bisa pura-pura atau fokus membaca lagi. Sebagian besar menganggap gadis itu sama keras kepalanya, dan agak kejam karena tak mau memberitahu walau Harry dipukuli.

"Aku akan bertahan, girl, sekalipun sakitnya sepuluh kali lipat dari ini!" seru Harry, tak mengacuhkan Madam Pince. "Ayo! Menyerahlah!"

"KELUAR! AKU LAPORKAN KEPALA ASRAMAMU BIAR DIHUKUM KAU NANTI!" Berikutnya Madam Pince menggunakan sihir pengusiran lain yang sepertinya benar-benar ia kuasai. Ia membuat kerah belakang jubah Harry terangkat, sampai dia terjengkang ke belakang dan berhenti saat setengah jatuh lagi dia menghantam lantai.

Dan tahu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, Harry menerima dirinya diseret keluar oleh kekuatan magis dengan pasrah. Dia mengangkat tangannya pada gadis itu sebagai salam pamit, masih sambil nyengir dia berkata, "Well kau yang menang! Sampai di lain kesempatan, saat kau akan memberitahuku!"

Granger tidak akan menyerah, tapi ia menyahut kasihan, "Bukankah kau tadi sudah mengibaratkanku dengan, apa, kayak angsa?"

"Angsa! Baiklah, kalau begitu! Maka aku akan memanggilmu Swan sampai aku mengetahui namamu! Setelahnya, hatimu akan kumenangkan, O My swansy lady!" seru Harry bahagia selagi masih diseret, dan dia berbelok untuk sekali lagi gagal mendapatkannya.

 **...stay tuned...**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN ::_ Terima kasih reviewnya. Masih ditunggu kritik dan saran tambahannya. Nevertheless, Enjoy... ^^b

 **JKR own Harry Potter's world. Me owned nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

4\. Forename

"Apa ini tidak membuatmu syok? Kenapa kau malah mesem-mesem begitu, nak?"

Itu kalimat terakhir Madam Pince yang Harry bisa dengar dari kejauhan saat dia dilempar keluar dari pintu perpustakaan. Pintunya tiba-tiba langsung membanting tertutup, sehingga sedikit mengundang penasaran. Setelah Harry bangkit dan mencoba masuk lagi, ternyata benar pintunya tidak bisa terbuka. Bukan terkunci secara umum, tapi secara khusus cuma tertutup untuk Harry. Karena satu dua murid yang keluar atau baru datang bisa membukanya tanpa hambatan berarti. Jadi Harry mencoba bahkan meminta tolong mereka untuk menahan pintunya terbuka, agar dia bisa menyelinap ke dalam lagi, sebab ini situasi menang atau kalah. Akan tetapi, dia dihadiahi tertawaan saat berulang kali kaki dan tangannya tetap dijepit oleh pintu itu setiap kali dia berusaha masuk.

Dan Harry tetap di depan pintu perpustakaan, meloncat-loncat karena kakinya nyeri terjepit pintu, sambil menanyakan, "Apa ia masih membaca? Apa ia masih membaca?" berulang kali kepada murid-murid yang meninggalkan perpustakaan, yang pasti tahu kejadian Harry dan Granger di dalam, sampai dia mengecek arlojinya dan dia sudah satu jam menunggu penuh perjuangan di luar perpustakaan, menunggu Granger keluar tanpa hasil, sekali lagi. Dia mengingat kapan dia pernah gagal sebanyak ini dalam bahkan cuma mengajak seorang gadis berkenalan; baru kali ini. Namun itu membuatnya nyengir sendiri alih-alih kesal. Karena jikapun dia berhasil menyelinap ke dalam perpus, dia mau apa? Memaksa, mengancam Granger?

Maka setelah keinginan hitam itu terbentuk, Harry beranjak pergi dari perpus dengan modal perasaan senang; setidaknya, apa yang dia dengar dari perkataan terakhir Madam Pince tadi, di situ menyiratkan kalau ternyata Granger sedang mesem-mesem, mungkin terhibur karena Harry.

Bahkan naga, dia membatin, tak bisa menahan kharismanya kharisma Potter the Player.

Berjalan pelan sambil mengeluarkan dari kantongnya, sebuah snitch bekas yang diamankannya dari pelajaran terbang pertama anak kelas satu tadi siang, dan memainkannya, membuat Harry mengingat keadaan seperti sekarang malam kemarin; saat dia mencoba mencegat Granger di depan ruang rekreasinya tapi tersesat tanpa pernah menemukan jalan yang benar. Saat ini, dia masih menghapal koridor-koridor utama menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw dari peta Prefek milik Neville, tapi dia belum punya waktu luang untuk menelusurinya lagi. Lagipula, jika Harry tak mengharuskan dirinya untuk tahu jalan ke Ravenclaw, peta Prefek itu sangat tak jelas dan membosankan. Itu tak memetakan semua jalan tembus yang padahal dia tahu sebenarnya ada dalam jalur ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, atau ke tempat lainnya.

Dan berhubung dia belum mau kembali ke ruang rekreasi, selain karena sudah terbiasa kembali sangat larut, tak seperti murid lainnya yang repot mengerjakan peer di jam-jam segini, dia memilih pilihan yang tersedia; Harry belum punya kencan lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan gadis yang diincarnya pun masih susah sekali diajak kenalan. Harry bisa pergi mencoba lagi peruntungannya mencari ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, namun sekalipun menemukannya, dia tak tahu mau apa nantinya. Menunggu Granger sangat tidak efektif saat Harry tidak tahu semua tujuan Granger, gadis itu seperti bisa menghindar darinya. Hingga pada akhirnya, pilihan Harry malam ini dia ingin pergi ke dapur.

Sampai di tangga pualam, Harry turun menuju lantai dasar. Dia sempat bertemu Peeves, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana tetapi hantu jail itu cuma mengeluarkan dengusan saat Harry berjalan santai sambil menyeringai kepada hantu itu. Dia menyeberangi aula depan, berbalas godaan dan kikik saat memapasi sekelompok perempuan adik kelas Gryffindor yang habis makan malam yang masih berlangsung. Sebelum sampai ke tangga bawah tanah, dia berbelok ke koridor yang menuju ke ruang rekreasi Huffepuff. Dan berbelok lagi untuk menghadapi lukisan semangkuk buah-buahan. Harry menggelitik buah pirnya, saat buah pir itu terkikik seperti perempuan yang dia rayu, itu berubah jadi kenop hijau yang diputarnya untuk masuk ke dapur. Dia memanjat masuk dan lukisan itu berayun menutup di belakangnya.

Di dalam ruang kembaran Aula Besar, berpiring-piring makanan dan bergelas-gelas minuman melayang silih berganti ke atas empat meja panjang dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian lenyap untuk pindah ke makan malam di atas di Aula Besar. Peralatan alumunium dan kuningan berkelontangan oleh tangan-tangan kurus ratusan peri-rumah yang bekerja. Tapi sempat-sempatnya membungkuk dan menyapa hormat Harry saat dia berjalan ke seberang ruangan. Dia membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan duduk di kursi santai di dekat perapian besar, bersandar merosot dan menjulurkan kakinya saat tiga peri-rumah mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Harry Potter, Sir!" sambut salah satu peri-rumah yang hidungnya mencuat ke atas, memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan. "Apa Harry Potter, sir, ingin disediakan teh?"

"Apa sir Harry Potter sudah makan malam?" tanya peri lain, berseri-seri.

"Aku sudah makan, makasih. Tolong sediakan sebotol butterbeer saja, temanku," kata Harry sambil tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menunggu kalian menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian. Ada yang mau aku ceritakan."

Secepat ucapannya selesai, secepat itu pula sebotol butterbeer yang sudah dibuka tutupnya diantarkan di atas nampan padanya. Harry menerima dan meminumnya dengan rasa bersyukur dalam tiga tegukan besar, selagi kemudian menguap mengamati peri-rumah yang berteriak melengking saling memberi komando dalam misi perjamuan makan malam. ("Meja Slytherin kekurangan air putih!", "Lima menit dan empat puluh detik lagi makanan penutup!") Harry meletakkan botol butterbeer di meja di sampingnya saat isinya tinggal seperempat terisi, memperdalam posisi duduknya kemudian dia memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang pada khayalan si Granger sedang menangis kesepian lalu Troll yang lapar datang dan menyerangnya, tapi kemudian Harry ikut datang memakai sapu terbang, membawa pedang bergagang rubi dan mengusir Troll itu, sehingga tak ada pilihan selain Granger mengatakan siapa nama depannya saat Harry menanyakannya.

Sehabis itu, rasa luang membawa Harry tertidur di tempatnya.

Dia tersentak bangun dengan sendirinya. Entah bagaimana, posisinya tengkurap di lantai sementara kursi yang dia pakai untuk tidur ada di sebelahnya, jadi dia pasti merosot jatuh. Letak kacamatanya yang miring dia perbaiki seusai mengambil posisi duduk, setelah paham semuanya bahwa dia memang habis tertidur, dia mengamati sekelilingnya; aula dapur lebih redup dari sebelum dia tidur, yang membuat Harry mengira-ngira bahwa di Aula Besar telah lengang untuk seredup cahaya di sini, yang artinya makan malam telah usai dari tadi.

Dan Harry melihat peri-rumah Hogwarts sudah berpencar dibandingkan dengan kekompakan ratusan dari mereka saat jamuan rutin makan malam tadi. Mungkin yang ada di dapur adalah setengah dari seluruh peri Hogwarts. Dapur ini sudah menjadi seperti semacam pangkalan mereka. Mereka beristirahat di bawah sini setelah kerja bakti makan malam. Atau mereka yang ada di sini tidak mendapat tugas kebersihan toilet-toilet dan kelas-kelas Hogwarts, melainkan mendapat tugas kebersihan ruang rekreasi, yang jam-jam segini kemungkinan masih terisi anak-anak murid. Jadi mereka menunggu giliran mereka sampai larut malam saat ruang rekreasi kosong dengan menghibur diri di dapur. Harry dapat melihat ada yang bermain exploding snap, catur, bermain kartu seperti anak-anak murid lainnya. Ada juga yang berusaha bernyanyi koor, suaranya ibarat bisa membuat senandung Filch tampak bermelodi. Bahkan saat dia bangkit berdiri, ada satu kelompok yang bukannya tinggal menyembunyikan, malah membuang satu botol sampai itu pecah saat mendarat, yang penciuman Harry duga kalau bisa jadi itu mead atau sherry ataupun yang lebih keras, habis itu menyembunyikan kedua tangan mereka dengan kompak di belakang punggung saat mereka beradu tatap dengan seorang penyihir di dalam sini.

Harry nyengir menatap tingkah peri-rumah itu. Dia maju ke arah mereka, tapi belum berbicara, sehingga peri-peri itu membungkuk semakin dalam dan bergantian menjitak kepala teman di sampingnya sembunyi-sembunyi, berbisik tegang saling menyalahkan.

Harry berkata, "Hentikan itu,"

Mereka berhenti jitak-jitakan dan mengangkat mata padanya.

"Berdiri tegak,"

Mereka menurut. Dan saat melihat mereka berhadapan dengan siapa, ada sedikit rasa rileks, sebelum kekakuan pada perbudakan, dan rasa bersalah karena telah menghibur diri, menutupinya.

"Sekarang kalian melihat aku bukan siapa... yang jelas takkan melarang, ataupun melaporkan kalian, untuk menghibur diri, well, kalau aku sendiri yang mengajarkan kalian seperti itu... Atau ada dari kalian yang belum mengenalku, hm?"

Mereka menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu siapa aku jika kalian ingat."

"Anda Harry Potter, Harry Potter, sir," kata peri-peri itu bergantian, tapi, menahan diri mereka untuk membungkuk.

Harry mengangguk. Tersenyum puas seperti habis berhasil melatih binatang buas. "Bagus, seperti itu. Eh, ada yang mau menyediakanku butterbeer?"

Dia menerima sebotol penuh lagi. Menyesapnya sambil berjalan ke kursinya lagi, dia duduk dan berkata, "Berkumpul semua di dekatku, ayo, ayo, berkumpul, ada yang ingin kuceritakan. Dan aku minta kalian menceritakan cerita ini pada yang lain. Kemari. Di mana si... siapa yang mengatakan padaku Dumbledore mengorbankan seorang peri-rumah kemarin dulu?"

"Topey, Harry Potter, sir," kata peri paling depan, di antara yang lain yang mulai berkumpul dengan bersemangat di depan Harry. "Dia sekarang sedang tugas kebersihan di toilet lantai empat, sir,"

"Benar, terutama ceritakan padanya cerita dariku ini. Ini adalah klarifikasi. Dumbledore tidak mengorbankan peri yang kita bicarakan ini, tapi meminta tolong, paham perbedaannya?"

Para peri-rumah mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Catat itu. Aku memang bukan mengetahuinya langsung dari tangan pertama, lagian nanti malah jawaban Dumbledore mengeles, karena tak ada yang mau mengaku jika ditanya seperti itu. Tapi aku mendapatkannya dari pasangan legenda, seperti kalau Merlin dan Morgana berduet, mereka adalah James dan Lily Potter, pahlawan besar yang membuatku bisa ada di sini..." Harry tersenyum sendiri. Lalu dia pun turun dari kursi dan ikut duduk bersila, duduk lesehan seperti peri-peri yang menyaksikannya, mirip anak taman kanak-kanak kepada gurunya. "Peri ini, adalah peri keluarga bangsawan Black, namanya adalah Kreacher, peri yang berjasa pada perang kami. Apa? Oh, kalian mengenalnya? Kita bertukar cerita kalau begitu."

Harry menyelesaikan kunjungannya ke dapur dengan tak berasa beberapa jam kemudian, saat pekatnya malam yang semakin larut seperti menekan atmosfer suasana di sekitarnya. Dia belum mengantuk, setelah pikirannya aktif akibat tadi para peri-rumah juga menuturkan seberapa sangat banyak sekali ruang atau jalan rahasia di kastil ini.

Tapi mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi, sekalipun obrolan dengan para peri-rumah selalu seru karena mereka selalu penuh perhatian pada Harry. Itu dia, Perhatian, benar-benar hal yang Harry sukai dari peri-rumah dalam semua kunjungannya ke dapur. Mereka adalah kawan-kawannya.

Kuapan Harry terpotong, karena saat dia membuka pintu dapur untuk memanjat keluar, langkah-langkah kaki lebih dahulu terdengar, mereka lewat di dekat sana. Dia membukanya secelah untuk mengintip, mendengar sedikit obrolan teredam yang tak begitu bisa ditangkap. Setelah langkah itu menjauh, barulah Harry membuka pintu dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Langkah itu menuju ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff, dia menebak mungkin mereka cuma Prefek yang sedang patroli. Harry pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Kesiagaannya belum semuanya turun, saat dia memikirkan seandainya dia memiliki Jubah Gaib seperti punya Ayahnya, ketika di tikungan koridor menuju Aula Besar, Harry menubruk seseorang.

Seseorang itu mengeluarkan jeritan kaget. Itu yang membuat Harry menarik tongkat sihirnya sambil mengumpat, sebelum ditelan kembali, dan dia nyengir berseri-seri lalu berkata, "Well-o-well, sungguh betapa suatu pertemuan yang sangat tak disengaja," Lalu dia membungkuk, tangan kanannya dikibaskan. "My swansy lady."

Di sana berdiri Granger. Merapikan jubahnya yang tidak berantakan untuk mengabaikan rasa terkejut dan rasa malu karena jeritan melengkingnya tadi agar seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi. Ia berdeham sambil melirik Harry.

"Begini yang aku maksud, aku tidak mencegatmu, aku tidak menguntitmu, aku tidak mengatur apa pun. Seperti pertemuan di cerita-cerita fiksi, bukankah begitu?" kata Harry lagi, gembira, sambil menyakukan kembali tongkat sihirnya yang tadinya secara refleks dia cabut. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini!" sembur Granger. Kebalikannya dari Harry, ia justru baru mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Kemudian mengernyit sambil menegakkan punggungnya agar berwibawa, dan itu berhasil. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kaulakukan? Aku seorang Prefek, aku sedang berpatroli dan kau melanggar batas jam malam!"

"Oya, baru aku ingat, peraturan yang satu itu." kata Harry sambil bergerak dengan santai, dia tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya saat dia bersandar di dinding dan menatap Granger lagi. "Apakah kau tahu, peraturan itu sebenarnya dibuat dengan tujuan agar anak-anak aman dari kejahatan malam?" Semua gerak badannya adalah gerak badan yang sok. "Tapi dalam kasusku, kaulihat, Malam tidak akan sanggup menyakitiku."

Granger mengernyit. "Kau lagi ngomong apa? Atau jangan-jangan kau sungguh habis mabuk, ("Ah, mabuk tentangmu.") dan bicaramu sudah melantur karena kau mengantuk, ("Aku mengantuk sekarang?") Peraturan jam malam di Hogwarts bukan cuma untuk keamanan murid-murid muda belaka, tapi yang lebih utama adalah untuk sistem ketertiban! Penerapan kedisiplinan! Karena Hogwarts sebuah sekolah, bukan tempat penginapan!" Granger bertolak pinggang dengan ngebos seperti cara yang mirip sekali dengan Ibu Harry. "Kenapa juga aku harus menjelaskan dasar-dasar ini padamu seolah omonganku bakal didengarkan? Sudah, dengan terpaksa aku harus mengurangi sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor..."

"Oh, lima, sepuluh, feel free, asal jangan berkali-kali," kata Harry congkak. "Itu tidak begitu berpengaruh sebab aku akan memenangkan piala Quidditch di akhir musim. Saat itu, poin Gryffindor akan naik ratusan poin berkat aku dan timku."

"Masa bodo. Masa bodo dengan kepala besar dan mulut besarmu. Sekarang juga—apapun yang sedang atau sudah kaukerjakan—aku mengomandokanmu untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasimu. Sebelum aku menggunakan hakku untuk menginterogasimu dan berubah pikiran."

Harry bergerak menjauhi tembok dengan cepat, hingga membuat Granger mengacungkan tongkat padanya. "Tolong, ubahlah pikiranmu," Harry memelas, tak merasa terancam walau ditodong. Granger mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudku, biarkan aku mengantarmu, kau berjalan sendirian dan ini sudah larut. Kenapa juga kau berjalan sendirian? Di mana si... si Goldstein? Dia partnermu, kan?"

Granger akhirnya beranjak dari tempat karena kesal Harry barusan bergerak mendadak seperti akan menerkamnya. Walau padahal pemuda itu tidak berbuat demikian. Harry mengikuti gadis itu berjalan menyeberangi aula depan dan menaiki tangga pualam, saat Granger menyahut, "Dia sudah di depan."

"Kenapa juga dia sudah di depan?"

"Dia bilang dia punya urusan maka dia mempercepat patrolinya."

Harry agak terseok-seok karena menjaga obrolan sambil berjalan cepat, karena cara jalan Granger yang langkah-langkahnya cepat seperti terburu-buru. "Si berengsek," makinya persoal Goldstein. "Dia meninggalkanmu, aku bisa bilang urusan yang dia jadikan alasan adalah urusan pribadi yang bertentangan dengan jabatannya. Apa kau patroli cuma berdua dengannya?"

"Tidak," kata Granger pendek. Matanya lurus ke depan, tapi kemudian tetap menambahkan, "Kami bersama sepasang Prefek lain dari Hufflepuff... Dan bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke asramamu?"

"Sedang kulaksanakan." kata Harry, mengisyaratkan lingkungannya.

"Terus kenapa kita masih terlibat perbincangan ini? Pergi sana!"

Harry terkekeh, terhibur sekali. "Kita ada di jalan sama yang menuju asramaku, silly queen,"

Memang, Ruang Gryffindor dan ruang Ravenclaw sama-sama berada di lantai tujuh, sehingga sebagian besar jalan naik mereka searah. Harry terhibur karena Granger sepertinya agak malu setelah ada jarak waktu sebelum ia menyahut, "Oh."

Harry berusaha mendapat perhatian Granger lagi dengan tersenyum di depan mukanya. "Tapi aku sangat gembira Goldstein meninggalkanmu, kau tahu kenapa?" Harry diam sebentar, harapannya Granger akan bertanya 'kenapa' tapi ia ternyata diam saja. Jadi terpaksa Harry yang harus melakukan tanya-jawab sendiri. "Karena seperti katamu, kita bisa terlibat perbincangan ini."

"Berbanding terbalik di sini." kata Granger dengan suara lugas, tersenyum samar, tapi matanya masih ke jalan di depan.

Entah kenapa, justru nada bicaranya yang lugas sekalipun kalimatnya sinis malah membuat Harry nyengir. "Anyway, kau selesai patroli jam-" Harry mengecek arlojinya. "sekarang nyaris besok, apa kau sadar? Tengah malam. Shite, mereka benar tentang hal-hal menyebalkan menjadi Prefek..."

Granger menoleh dengan lambat, efeknya agak horor karena dipadu cara berjalannya yang cepat, memberi Harry pandangan memperingatkan.

"Itu kenyataan!" tegas Harry lagi.

Pandangan Granger menjadi pelototan.

Maka dari itu barulah Harry memperlihatkan cengir perdamaian. "Oke, aku takkan mengungkit kejelekan jabatanmu lagi," Harry membuat gerakan isyarat meresleting bibir. Tapi, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya akan mengantarmu pulang."

Granger mengembalikan air mukanya yang serius lagi. "Aku bilang untuk kau kembali ke asramamu, di bagian mana yang tidak kaupahami? Tak ada hubungannya dengan jalan kita yang searah. Karena faktanya, dalam istilah yang lebih tepat, aku yang menggiringmu pulang."

"Tapi kau akan berjalan sendirian lagi setelah itu!" kata Harry keras kepala.

"Ya, well, malam tak sanggup menyakitiku," sahut Granger mengimitasi kalimat Harry, sambil mengangkat tongkat sihir di depan dadanya dan ujungnya memercikkan bunga api.

Harry mengangkat jarinya sebagai penanda bahwa kalimatnya butuh koreksi. "Aku tadi bilang malam tak sanggup menyakitiku, tapi itu bisa menyakitimu. Aku bukan menakut-nakuti, ini serius. Anak-anak Slytherin yang pesta wiski api sambil berjudi tak akan berpikir untuk berusaha menyakitimu. Atau kalau bukan pemabuk dan pejudi, orang temperamen tinggi yang aku sebut lagi melakukan parade, 'the old in-out-in-out' akan tanpa basa-basi menyerangmu."

"Ada di mana mereka?" sambut Granger segera siaga.

"Slytherin biasanya senang lokasi di lantai dasar, dekat Aula Besar sebagai pusat keramaian. Tapi tak menentu, bisa di mana saja asal cukup memacu adrenalin bisa bertemu penegak peraturan sepertimu. Walau aku ragu apa mereka punya nyali saat mereka benar-benar bertemu."

"Kami sudah mengecek seluruh lantai dasar dan tak menemukan satu, selain aku menemukanmu."

"Tidak setiap malam, apa kau belum paham?" kata Harry mendesak. "Berarti aku benar nyali mereka cuma seujung kuku Doxy, jadi kaubayangkan sekecil apa itu. Mereka cuma keluar memilih waktu yang bertepatan dengan jatah patroli Prefek Slytherin. Itu konspirasi anak murid yang sudah biasa, yang aku juga tahu sudah lama terjadi."

"Kau jadinya tahu cukup banyak," kata Granger, matanya dipincing curiga.

Harry tak mengambil pusing tatapan itu. "Tau dengan mata kepala sendiri, aku pernah memergoki mereka. Karena aku tak bisa melewatkan diriku dengan tidak mengganggu dan membiarkan mereka. Ingat rumor lima anak Slytherin masuk Hospital Wing karena kepala mereka berubah jadi labu, tahun kemarin?"

"Tidak." kata Granger, melihat Harry untuk menebak ini trik pendekatan atau bukan, bahwa semua kata-kata Harry cuma membual atau bukan.

"Well, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku pelakunya, dan dua di antara mereka masih memakai lencana Prefek. Satu laki-laki, satu Prefek perempuan." Harry tersenyum lagi. "Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga barangkali mereka hari ini berpesta di lantai-lantai di atas kita, aku akan mengantarmu pulang jadi kau bisa sampai dengan selamat."

Tapi Granger masih saja berkata dengan nada menentang, "Apa kau tak berpikir kalau aku mending sendirian?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau pendapatku tentangmu, akan sama dengan pendapatmu tadi tentang anak Slytherin yang bisa menyakitiku?"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dengan cara apa pun!" Harry kegelian karena tuduhan-tuduhan Granger. "Aku kepadamu, begini; Sekalipun menyakitimu, adalah serum untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, dari virus mematikan, aku bukan cuma takkan menyakitimu, namun aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang yang akan menyakitimu! Sori bagian membesar-besarkannya..."

"Tapi oke, kalau itu yang menjadi masalah kita, maka, aku, akan berjalan di depanmu-" Harry berjalan tiga langkah lebih depan dibanding Granger. "jadi kaubisa mengacungkan tongkatmu kepadaku sepanjang jalan. Dan ini, kalau perlu-" Harry menyodorkan tongkat sihir miliknya sendiri. "Jadi tak ada alat yang bisa membuatmu terancam kalau barangkali aku dirasuki siluman yang mau menyakitimu, teknisnya. Bagaimana, kita sepakat?"

Granger hanya diam, ekspresinya datar. Ia tetap berjalan di belakang Harry tanpa benar-benar peduli posisi jalan mereka, ia juga tidak mengacungkan tongkatnya pada punggung Harry dan tidak juga mengambil tongkat sihir milik Harry yang disodorkan si pemilik padanya. Granger cuma melirik Harry dan tidak menolak ide malah justru Prefek yang diantar pulang murid biasa.

"Kau sangat manis," kata Harry, tersenyum sambil mengantongi tongkatnya kembali. "Sebab tongkatku memang diperlukan untuk bertahan kalau-kalau kita benar-benar bertemu pengganggu."

Granger memutar matanya. Kalau demikian, terus kenapa dia justru serius berniat menyerahkan tongkatnya yang sebagai senjata bertahan?

"Dan ini membuatku berpikir," Harry berkata lagi. "kenapa juga kalian mengakhiri patroli, pada tengah malam, dengan anak Hufflepuff, di lantai dasar? Tidak adil sekali. Mereka cuma tinggal bergeser untuk sampai ke kamar mereka!"

"Itu sudah diatur. Ada rotasinya, oke?" kata Granger tak sabar.

Harry tak begitu mengacuhkan. "Siapa Prefek dari Hufflepuff yang berpatroli denganmu?"

"Kenapa, seperti kau akan kenal saja," kata Granger beralasan, mengingat Harry pun tidak mengenal dirinya sampai di tahun ini tahun keempat mereka. Tapi Granger menyadari apa yang butuh diralat. Karena tak mungkin Harry tidak kenal salah satu peserta Turnamen Triwizard tahun lalu. "Oh, tapi kau pasti kenal salah satunya; mereka Cedric dan Cristiana Stebins."

"Oi, oi, jangan kau panggil Diggory seperti itu!" Harry menyambar kalimat Granger seperti api pada spirtus, mirip seperti orang-orang yang berjengit takut kala mendengar nama Lord Voldemort dilafalkan.

Granger mengeluarkan tawa mengejek akan polah tingkah Harry. "Memangnya terus kenapa? Apanya lagi yang salah dengan itu?"

"Si Diggory memantrai nama depannya, apa kau tak tahu?" Harry mengangguk berlagak serius. Jikapun perkataannya sekadar kabar burung belaka—atau bahkan cuma cerita yang dia karang sendiri, dia menyampaikan ini dengan usaha besar kalau ini adalah fakta. "Dengan semacam sihir confundus yang otomatis aktif, saat ada orang yang mengucapkannya. Supaya orang yang mengucapkannya, tanpa alasan yang jelas, langsung menjadi tertarik, atau suka dan bahkan naksir kepadanya! Otaknya sekering padang pasir dan dia haus sekali perhatian dari para gadis, aku beritahu kau."

Granger tertawa. Gadis itu tertawa lepas, ia benar-benar pintar dengan tidak termakan bujukan Harry.

"Kau mulai merasakannya, kan?" kata Harry, pura-pura cemas, tapi kembang api meletup-letup di dalam dadanya akibat menyaksikan tawa gadis itu. Ini akan diingat, ini pertama kalinya Harry membuat Granger tertawa. Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih pada Diggory.

"Kau konyol. Memantrai nama depan! Ide macam apa itu?" Granger memaksakan tawanya berhenti. Sementara Harry melebarkan senyumnya. "Haus perhatian para gadis, yang benar saja! Lagipula semua orang waras akan mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu! Kau mirip sekali seperti satu ungkapan; Semut di seberang lautan dapat kaulihat tapi gajah, atau barangkali naga, di kelopak matamu—yang menjadi bukti seberapa besarnya kepalamu—tidak bisa kaulihat!"

"Naga di kelopak mata. Aku suka idenya." kata Harry sambil terkekeh, menatap Granger jenaka. "Bahwa aku hot, mataku dapat menyemburkan api, seperti Superman... Emhm, dia termasuk pahlawan super, apa kau pernah dengar, dalam fiksi muggle? Yah, tapi apa aku rasa itu bukannya api? Yeah, well, terserah, karena aku memang dasarnya adalah pria super."

"Idih!" seru Granger muak. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menyalip Harry hingga agak jauh ke depan, kakinya mengentak-entak.

Harry mengejarnya untuk menyamakan jarak, waktunya merendah diri. "Oke, oke, sori, aku cuma cemburu. Aku mendengarmu menyebutkan nama Diggory, tapi belum pernah mendengarmu menyebut namaku, itu saja. Tapi, eh, untuk lebih layak, namaku Harry. Dan Harry belum tahu namamu, swansy..."

"Oh, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Granger menggerutu dengan geram.

"Baru cuma sekali," Harry membela dirinya. "Atau dua."

"Mau satu, dua, mau sepuluh, hentikan saja, kau bisa, kan?"

"Kau yang menentukan aku bisa atau tidak," kata Harry, nadanya mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. "kau tahu bagaimana caranya, caranya adalah kau memberitahukan namamu."

Granger mendengus kesal. Di antara mereka, belum ada alasan untuk yang satu mengalah atau menyerah lebih dulu. Granger memberi masukan, entah ia pengalaman tentang menolak cowok atau otaknya saja yang cukup pintar untuk memilih tindakan apa yang tepat. "Cari tahu saja sendiri. Karena aku tidak mau memberikanmu kepuasan ketika aku sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaanmu yang satu itu. Sebab hanya akan membuat kepalamu lebih besar."

"Ayolah, aku hanya bertanya namamu! Ini tak ada kaitannya dengan besarnya kepalaku. Lagian bukan kepalaku yang besar, tapi perasaanku. Dan aku hanya tak bisa membendungnya..."

"Segala tak bisa membendung! Membendung apa coba?"

Harry nyengir sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Cinta."

Granger membuat gerakan seperti ini; dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap wajah sambil menoleh ke kiri, berpaling dari Harry. Tapi bisa jadi ia sebenarnya bermaksud menyembunyikan ekspresi tersipunya. Ia dengan cepat menetralkan diri dengan cara yang menurut Harry lucu, ia batuk kurang meyakinkan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan lagian? Maksudku, sebelum aku menangkapmu."

"Aku? Aku mengobrol sedikit banyak dengan kawan-kawanku yang polos." kata Harry mengaku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa yang kalian perbuat?" Granger menginterogasi. "Siapa mereka? Jangan bilang mereka pejudi dan pemabuk..."

"Bukan," jawab Harry terhibur, nadanya bercampur tawa. "Kami hanya mengobrol. Aku tak bisa menyebutkan padamu siapa mereka, karena aku tidak akan hapal, mereka ada ratusan di sini. Aku tahu beberapa kalau kau menginginkan nama. Lihat, sebab mereka menyebutkan nama mereka sebagai kata ganti 'aku' atau 'saya', kata ganti orang pertama, jadi—tidak sepertimu—hanya perlu mengobrol untuk mencari tahu nama mereka. Mereka; Ada Topey, ada Lanky, ada Deedy, ada Barhot yang paling berdaging, ada Yaho, Choper-"

"Peri-rumah?" sekarang gantian Granger yang menyambar pembicaraan. Matanya terkejut dan tidak percaya, ia sudah bersiap-siap bahwa dugaannya salah, karena tak mungkin... pemuda sombong di depannya... "Maksudmu, mereka, peri-rumah?"

Harry memberi pandangan bertanya, apakah dia telah salah ucap atau apa. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk berani mencari tahu, "Well, aku pikir itu mudah dimengerti saat aku bilang 'kawan-kawan polos'?"

Granger sekarang mendengus tertawa masih tidak memercayai ini. Ia mengusap keningnya, lalu menatap Harry dengan sisa tawanya yang berupa cengiran. "Kau tidak sedang dalam satu lelucon basimu, kan, berkawan dengan peri-rumah?"

"Tidak," kata Harry, ikut nyengir tapi tidak mengerti. "Berkawan dengan mereka, peri-rumah, lagian kenapa tidak? Di tempat pertama, kau paling bisa mendapat sosok pendengar yang baik dari dalam diri mereka, dibandingkan mayoritas manusia yang bukannya mendengarkan, tapi malah cuma tak mau sabar menanti giliran mereka untuk didengarkan. Mayoritas orang, termasuk aku, ha-ha..."

"Peri-rumah ini, peri-rumah dapur? Jadi kau benar-benar habis menyusup ke dapur?" Granger bertanya dengan nada ingin menegaskan ini, dengan alasan yang tidak Harry ketahui.

"Iya iyalah!" seru Harry tidak memikirkan respons seperti ini. "Jadi yang menjadi masalahmu, apakah karena aku berkawan dengan peri-rumah, atau karena aku menyusup ke dapur? Ayolah, peri-rumah tidak serendah itu!"

Granger sekarang merasa terhina, sampai langkahnya dihentikan, kalimat Harry seperti menuduhnya mencuri buku perpustakaan. "Aku tidak, kenapa kau, aku tidak memandang rendah peri-rumah! Dan malah sebaliknya!" Granger mengambil napas dalam sambil mengurangi ekspresi marahnya saat menatap Harry. Ia kembali berjalan. "Tetap berkawan dengan mereka. Aku hanya tak dapat menduga, apalagi membayangkan, orang sepertimu yang mau berkawan dengan peri-rumah."

"Well, itu mungkin sebagian alasan aku mengunjungi mereka di malam hari?" Harry tersenyum pada Granger. Tak mengerti alasan kenapa nada bicara Granger berubah lebih halus tapi berdasarkan pengalamannya dalam ilmu merayu, jika seorang gadis sedang menganggap bahwa kita lebih baik dari yang mereka lihat, tapi itu tak sepenuhnya sikap kita yang sebenarnya, usahakan saja kita ikuti saluran frekuensi tersebut.

"Kita pisah jalan." kata Granger tiba-tiba. Sebelum sempat memahami penuh aksi atau reaksinya, Harry menyaksikan dia diberi unjuk ke koridor di sebelah kanan menuju ke asramanya, sementara Granger bergerak ke kiri meninggalkannya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata Harry. Granger terkaget ketika Harry berlari untuk mencapai sisinya, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan asrama pemuda itu. "Di mana ruang rekreasimu?"

Tapi Granger menjawab, wajahnya tak menunjukkan apa-apa, sejelas-jelasnya bukan terpincut, tapi juga bukan muka tidak sukanya yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Harry. "Beberapa koridor lagi." tunjuknya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, oke?" kata Harry buru-buru, nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "sekalian agar aku tahu letak ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, aku tak mau lulus dari sini tanpa mengetahui di mana Miracle bermimpi dalam tidurnya..."

Granger hanya diam, dan hanya sudut matanya yang melihat Harry, paham kalau dia sedang tersenyum semanis mungkin agar membuat rayuannya tadi tidak terlalu, bagi Granger, menjijikan. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam, tidak menolak.

"Aku simpulkan diammu artinya 'ya, boleh, Harry, antarkan aku dan jaga diriku'," goda Harry. "Dan aku bilang, aku akan mengantar dan menjagamu sekalipun melintasi ruang dan waktu."

Dia melihat tatapan risih itu lagi dari Granger. Harry terkekeh.

"Sori, tak bisa menahannya... Well, seperti kataku, aku ingin tahu letak asramamu, alasan paling adil yang bisa kita tarik. Tinggal punyamu—aku sudah tahu letak Slytherin dan Hufflepuff. Hei, aku punya satu aib, aku pernah tersesat saat mencari-cari letak asramamu."

"Lihat, kalau jadi Prefek, jika kau lebih giat sejak dulu, kau berpeluang jadi salah satunya." kata Granger, menarik menunjukkan lencana Prefeknya. Di situ Harry melihat lencana berwarna lain bertuliskan S.P.E.W. yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat dipakai orang lain. "Dan kau akan mendapat denah Hogwarts."

Harry diam dulu sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tahu, Neville memberitahuku," katanya kemudian, menggaruk hidungnya dengan pikiran kosong dalam sesaat. "Granger, apakah kau sadar... jika Neville mendengar namamu dipanggil orang lain, dia pasti akan langsung memberitahuku, walau aku melarangnya, dan semua maknanya akan hilang. Maknanya, kau paham? Jadi aku hanya akan mulai menebak-nebak namamu, oke?"

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Granger tiba-tiba, lagi. Hanya saja lebih lantang.

"Sampai?" Harry merengut sedikit, ikut berhenti.

"Ya, di ruang rekreasiku," entah Harry menyadarinya atau tidak, Granger sedang berusaha melembutkan suaranya. Tangannya mengisyaratkan sekilas tangga menara di dalam dinding sebelah kanan koridor mereka, tapi matanya tidak melihat tangga itu, atau melihat Harry, tapi malah menunduk melihat sepatunya yang ia keset-keset ke lantai. Ia sepertinya sedang menimbang atau menunggu sesuatu. "Nah," katanya sambil beranjak ke tangga tersebut. "Sekarang kau harus kembali ke asramamu... Harry... dan jangan keluyuran lagi."

Granger memunggungi Harry. Ia tidak melihat kalau mulut pemuda itu menganga, terperangah. Kehilangan kata-kata, untuk sejenak. "Kau menyebutkan namaku, akhirnya..." Harry mendesah. "Dari bibirmu sendiri, kau mengucapkannya..." Dia tak akan terkejut kalau dari leher sampai ke bawah tubuhnya sudah meleleh.

Granger melambai sekali dari belakang.

Itu membuat Harry mengerjap. Kesadaran mengambil alih, dan dia berseru, "Tapi aku masih membutuhkannya!"

Dia bergerak mendekat, tapi hanya sebatas ambang tangga, kedua tangannya memegang sudut tembok yang mengapit tangga ke asrama Ravenclaw. Seolah-olah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengikuti Granger sampai ke ranjangnya. "Aku masih membutuhkan namamu! Katakan siapa namamu, girl! Atau bidadari cuma punya kecantikan tapi tak punya nama depan?"

"Hermione, namaku," kata Granger sedikit keras sambil tetap menaiki tangga.

"Hermione..." desah Harry lagi. Kemudian dengan tidak tahu diri dia berseru bercanda, "Hei, bagaimana mengejanya? Maukah kau kembali turun dan menatonya di telapak tanganku? Atau lebih bagus, maukah kau kembali... dan membisikkannya ke telingaku?"

"Jangan mimpi, kepala besar!" sahut Hermione Granger, tinggal suaranya tanpa sosoknya yang sudah pergi menghilang ke atas. "Anggap itu semacam hadiah. Now goodnite..."

"Oh, you just have no idea how good my night already!" seru Harry. Lalu dia tertawa kegirangan, sambil meninju-ninju udara. "Yes! YES!"

 **...stay tuned...**


End file.
